


Yes My Lady

by Smudgy51851



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Lime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgy51851/pseuds/Smudgy51851
Summary: When you find yourself at the brink of death you manage to summon none other than Sebastian Michaelis. Shocked you realized that he was real... but why does no one know that he was from an anime. Through you and the demon’s adventure a particular butler finds himself growing a certain feeling towards you.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Warning this chapter contains suicidal attempts for any trigger warnings I strongly advise you skip that part.

YPOV

I was just entering high school and I felt like utter shit. A few weeks ago was the “anniversary” of when my father left and it happened to be the same time my friend back stabbed me in the ass.

The first week was per usual that dull week nothing exciting. But that last day Carol a rather bitchy girl had the audacity to speak to you.

“Honestly I understand why Lena left you! I mean look at you, your a literal freak!” She laughed and said, “oh let me not forget our daily selfie (fn)” it had been a thing she did where she would try to take pictures with you and post what was going on in your life.

——Trigger Warning———

When you arrived at home it was just you. Your mom being a doctor was working late so it was just you. Just you.

I walked into the basement my mind was cascaded with the thoughts of freeing my self from this hell hole. Just one time, just once I have the chance to get my self out of here.

I grabbed a rope from off the wall and tied it in a loop with a slip knot. I grabbed a chair and reached up tying the rope to a support beam. I stood there and took a deep breath, I looked at the note I wrote and dropped it to ground. I slid my head through the loop and jumped off the chair.

Nothing. 

I felt absolutely nothing. 

The loop around my neck was as lord as when I tied it and my body was just floating. I looked down finally opening my eyes and saw to black hands with king black nails holding my waist.

——-trigger warning ended——

“Let me go.” I murmured to the person.

“Do you really want this?” A deep voice said it echoed in the basement.

“...” you didn’t answer but the voice who sounded like to be a male, moved his hands and freed you from the noose. He set you down on the ground with a swift motion.

You turned to face him but all you saw was darkness.

“Who are you?” You demanded.

“I’m whoever you want me to be, but I will say I’m a demon, who has came to make a contract with you.” The voice said.

Your mouth dropped, ‘so demons are real! I told Emily I was right that Sebastian could exist!’ 

You cleared your throat and said, “and what do I get out of this contract?”

You could have sworn you saw a mouth in that darkness smirk. The demon replied with, “revenge, on those you despise.” 

The thought sounded nice but you had something else in mind. “And I’m guessing you get my soul out of this?” 

“But of course nothing in life is free.” The demon said.

I stood there thinking finally I said, “deal, BUT! You will pose as my butler. You are to do as I say, and you are to never lie.”

The demon transformed into a tall handsome man, with black hair and red eyes. You looked at him shocked and said, “wait! Is this some sort of prank?” You asked.

“I beg your pardon?” The male said in British accent. 

“This has to be a joke I mean your dressed as Sebastian Michaelis! From black butler?” I said gesturing you his outfit.

“Well my lady I can change into any form you would prefer, and I will take any name you like.” The male said, “if you wish to call Sebastian then that’s fine with me.” 

You sighed and said, “if your, a demon.” You made air quotes with your hands, “then do that thing where your eyes glow.” 

Sebastian closed his eyes and opened them his eyes where a vibrant fuchsia-red color that was illuminating the basement. 

You looked slightly shocked and said, “alright then, your the real deal.”

The demon groaned in annoyance and said, “if you aren’t going to make a contract with me I’ll have to kill you.” 

You sighed and said, “alright let’s make a contract” you held your hand out as Sebastian walked over and grabbed your hand. You felt a burning sensation right above your cleavage. You squinted from the pain and then felt the gloves hand wipe away some of your tears.

“Now my lady what name would you like me to go by?” The butler asked.

You looked down at your chest and saw the purple contract it was so intricately made that it almost looked fake. You looked up at him and said, “Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis.” 

SPOV

“May I ask why you wanted to name me that?” I asked. The girl was rather interesting and the fact that she knew my past name was Sebastian Michaelis.

———present time——-

YPOV

I was now a senior in high school at the dreaded age of 18. Sebastian picked me up from my first day of school in 12th grade.

“Alrighty per usual?” I asked.

Sebastian smirked and said, “let’s see what we’re listening to.” 

Every time Sebastian picked you up you would hit shuffle on your Spotify playlist and the two of you would just sing in the car.

Sebastian started to make a turn when the car played, “are we going to have a problem?!” 

Sebastian’s eyes lit up and he looked at me and said, “you’ve got a bone to pick?” 

I chuckled tucking my (hl) (hc) behind my ear and sang with him. 

It was surprisingly not as hard as you thought it would be explaining to your mom that Sebastian was your new butler. Sure she wondered how you meant him which you kept pretty vague but everyone grew to like having him around, not to mention he was a big help since he helped clean and cook. 

It was strange though, ever since that day you formed a contract with him it was as if the whole anime seized to exist. Not to mention no one knew who the characters where except you. No matter where you looked even up on the internet there was nothing, no anime, no manga, not even anything about Yana Taboso.

Sebastian and you ended your car ride of singing with “This is me.” As he drove into the garage. I opened the car door about to hop out but Sebastian grabbed your hand insisting on helping you.

“My lady with all do respect you need to realize you could hurt yourself by jumping out of that vehicle.” The raven haired male said in his smooth voice.

You rolled your eyes and said, “wow a mom much are we?” You laughed and continued to say, “now tomorrow after school I have to babysit the William’s kids and guess who’s going to help me?” You said walking in the house giving the butler a cheeky smile.

Sebastian sighed and said, “very well are we hosting them here?” 

You nodded as you plopped yourself in chair and started emptying your bag onto the table. “Mmm by the way.” You hummed.

Sebastian hummed a yes in response.

“I need your help for studying for my first test next week, it’s in history and heh-“ 

“You didn’t read the book over the summer like I told you too.” Sebastian bluntly stated turning to face you.

“Listen! I had to catch up on (anime title) ok? I’m behind and they are coming out with more seasons and I don’t want spoilers!” You defended.

Sebastian brought you a small pastry and some tea. Normally you would never eat that for snack but having Sebastian you took advantage of his cooking skills while you could.

Sebastian sat down next to you and looked through his phone. You sighed as his face lit up and he showed you another cat Tik Tok he found.

“Sebastian... I’m started to get concerned.” You said.

Sebastian smirked and said, “really says the person who was gifted a Levi body p-“

You turned bright red and said, “I didn’t want it! Emily just gave it to me.” You huffed and started to work on your homework.

Sebastian smiled and helped you when you needed him to. The funny thing was that you and Sebastian both didn’t think of each other as butler and master you too thought of each other as really close friends. 

Or we’ll one of you did while someone was silently thinking of you as something more.


	2. Another Regular Day

SPOV

It was 6:30 in the morning and my darling master has still yet to wake up. I glanced at the clock and waited for that dreaded noise. I cringed and heard her go,

“NOOO!!! I don’t want to get up!” 

I sighed as I made my way up the stairs. I knocked on the door and then opened it. I chuckled to my self as I saw (fn) facing me her (hl) (hc) frizzy as can be. “My lady we have to get you ready for school.” I said as I pulled out her uniform.

(Fn) yawned and stood up nearly falling over until she braced herself on the wall. She sighed and said, “alright out.” 

YPOV 

Sebastian rose a brow and brought his face close to my ear and whispered, “but my lady your barely can stand, how ever will you get yourself dressed properly so tired? The least I could do is dress you.” 

I turned bright red and scoffed, “I’m up now you idiot! Now out! Shoo!” You pushed Sebastian out the door as you didn’t have time to waste.

Sebastian stood there smirking at the sight of you grunting and groaning as you barely nudged him. 

“I may leave with a kiss.” Sebastian said smirking. He was perfectly behind the door now. 

You smirked and said, “maybe next time pretty boy.” You slammed the door right in his face and started getting dressed. Once you where done you opened the door and found Sebastian standing there playing with your cats.

You had two cats one was black and her name was Midnight the other was white and his name was Prince. Sebastian was holding Midnight in one hand petting and nuzzling his face in her fur while he stroked Prince with the other. Sebastian smiled and looked up at you.

You sighed and pointed to your hair. Sebastian smirked as he walked in your room setting Midnight on your bed. He pulled out a chair from your vanity and patted it for you to sit. 

SPOV 

‘I absolutely loved brushing her hair, something was just so calming about the setting.’ I thought as I stroked (fn)’s (hl) (hc).

“What style will it be today? A ponytail? Bun? Perhaps a braid?” I asked. 

The girl smiled and in reply said, “you choose.” 

I smirked and started brushing through to small pieces of hair in the front of her face. I pulled the back towards me and started to make two small braids that went to the back of her head.

YPOV 

“You love braiding my hair don’t you.” I said laughing slightly amused by his happy facial expression.

“Mmmhmm!” He hummed, “how could you not your hair is so silky and smooth.” 

I blushed and averted my eyes away from the mirror so I didn’t have to look at the smug-faced demon.

Time passed and I was in the car scrolling through my phone.

“My lady if you need me while your at school I’ll be running a few errands.” Sebastian said as he drove.

You looked at him and said, “how much more kitchen supplies could you need?” 

Sebastian chuckled and said, “I’m planning on buying food my lady, although we do need an electric hand mixer since the stand one is only good for so much.” 

Till this day I find it so amusing when Sebastian found out about all the gadgets we had in the kitchen and for cleaning.

——flash back——

“Alright so this is the washer, just set it to these settings to wash clothes and then add detergent.” You said showing the demon.

Sebastian looking around the machine and opened the door peering inside. “My humans are such innovative creatures; why if we had this when I was a butler for the Phantomhive’s cleaning would go so much quicker.” 

You couldn’t help but giggle slightly as you then showed him around teaching him everything.

“Alright this is my old phone, you can have it.” I said handing it to him.

Sebastian looked a the box machine and said, “if this is a telephone where is the rotary line?” 

You sighed and sat down on the couch. Sebastian sat down next to you as you walked him through everything.

“Ok and that’s how you can call me, since I have my contact in your phone you just hit call under contacts. Ok?” 

“I see oh and I can use a Telegraph of sorts to communicate through writing.” Sebastian said.

“Sort of... it’s more like writing letters but see.” I said as I pulled out my phone and texted him 

Hi 

Sebastian: Hello there my lady :) 

You smiled and said, “I see you found the emojis, so yeah you can just play around with it. Don’t break it or do anything stupid on it either.” 

Sebastian sat there and he looked up cats on the search bar. I placed my hand on my forehead as Sebastian was watching one of those cat videos.

———back to present time——

“My lady were here.” Sebastian said as he pulled up to the school.

You jumped out of the car and grabbed your bag. 

“Bye Sebastian!” You called as you shut the door.

Sebastian smiled and waved back at you as he drove off.

“Ugh!!! Your so lucky!” 

I turned around and saw my best friend Emily walking up towards me.

“Not only do you have a butler but a sexy one at that.” She said.

You nearly choked on air and said, “uh- well I suppose I’m lucky to have a butler.” 

She smirked and said, “Speaking of our dear Bassy, did he ever have a girlfriend? He looks like the type of guy that just has one nightstands since he’s so handsome.” 

You rolled your eyes and said, “I- no? I don’t know! At least right now he doesn’t... from what i know.” You mumbled the last part and said, “but why does it matter? He’s my butler not my boyfriend.” 

Emily shrugged and the two of you headed into class. Emily was a tall curvy girl with long black hair and brown eyes. She was Hispanic and loved reading LevixReader fanfics. 

You walked into Spanish and sat down. 

“Hola estudiantes!” The teacher said as he walked in.

“Hola Señor Rodriguez.” The whole class answered in response.

“Hoy vamos a practicar vocabulario de comidas.” (Today we are going to practice our vocabulary over foods.) The teacher said.

The students nodded and everyone got to work pronouncing and writing sentences. Sebastian had cracked down on you with languages and made you practice in the house with him.

——flash back—-

(By the way reader in the beginning there will be a lot of flash backs just so you get the idea of what’s going on)

“Que quieres para cenar? (What do you want to have for dinner)” Sebastian asked in his deep voice.

You answered, “uhhh steak sounds good to me.” 

Sebastian glared at you and said, “perdon no hablo ingles.” (I’m sorry I don’t speak English)

You sighed and said, “creo que un bistec estaria buena.” (I think a steak would sound good.) 

Sebastian nodded and got to cooking.

——-present time——

It was finally English which was your best subject and the one Sebastian nearly yelled at you for.

You shook your head remembering when he scolded you for making silly mistakes with grammar.

“Alright so class today I want you to write a poem about something you like.” The teacher said as she smiled.

Emily who had English with you nudged your shoulder and whispered, “how am I supposed to write about just Levi, I also love Kyoya and Aizawa to.” 

You snickered and whispered back, “I would probably go with a hobby of yours, or I don’t know maybe write about your flippin boyfriend?” 

Emily smiled and said, “eh, I’ll see what comes to mind.”

You thought long and hard about what to write. What did you like? I mean sure you had hobbies but how would you write a poem about them. Then it hit you, you could write about the fun times you have friends.

You wrote the last line which read, ‘and the love the rush of singing in car till are faces are flushed.’ You smiled and realized that this whole thing was just things you and Sebastian did on a regular basis. You sighed as you where about to crumble the poem up when the teacher placed her hand to stop you.

“May I read it (fn)?” 

You sighed and nodded burying your face in your arms. 

The teacher read it aloud and everyone was amazed by how good it was. 

“(Fn) this was beautiful, I’m so impressed. You know this year your English has improved dramatically! Keep it up.” The teacher said complimenting you.

When the bell rang you and Emily ran off to lunch to meet some of your other friends.

You smiled and sat down with your lunch box. Next to you was Skylar, she was the pure definition of a jock who was cocky. But she was the most hilarious and fun person to be around. Her hair was naturally blonde but she dyed it a deep reddish-brown and her eyes where bright blue.

“Alright let’s talk politics.” 

“Oh no Sky can we not plea-“

“Shhh!!” She said up in your face. “Hear me out, student council president yours truly Skylar. But wait! With her VP as... drum roll please.” 

The girls sighed and lightly tapped the table. 

“None other than the one and only (nick-name). Together we will take this school and make it a living-“

“Hell?” You said looking at her. “You do realize Sky you know nothing about what the president does.” 

Skylar scoffed and said, “Lilly, tell her I would make an awesome president.” 

Lilith Cooper was the ‘nerd’ per-say of your friend group. She was super smart and super pretty. 

“Uh well I actually think that (fn) would be best as president.” Lilly said. (Lilly is her nickname) 

“Well either way who ever runs I can do some sick ads for it.” Said Carly. Carly Cooper was Lilly’s fraternal twin. While Lilly had brown hair blue eyes. Carly had blonde hair and green eyes. Carly was the definition of high school band girl, she had a YouTube channel with over 3 million subscribers with just her singing and dancing.

She had been asking for you to sing a song with her again for the past few years.

You sighed and opened your lunch box and smiled. Sebastian had packed you (favorite food) that was home made with little mini squares of different flavors of cake. You set everything out and pulled out a note that read, 

Hope your having a good day My lady. I couldn’t decide which cake to give you some I gave you a little bit of each. In the pink container I have some leftovers for your friends. 

Your One Hell of a Butler,

Sebastian 

I smiled admiring his beautiful handwriting. I pulled out my phone and texted him.

Thanks for the lunch.

Sebastian: of course my lady :)

“Is that (favorite food)?!” Emily squealed. 

You smiled and nodded handing her the leftover container. Everyone shared some of that food in the container while you ate your own.

“Mmmm, ask Sebastian if he’s willing to date.” Emily said.

“Why?” You answered.

“Cause I’m willing to date him.” She said smirking.

“I’m right here!” Cody said who was Emily’s boyfriend. He was a tall guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

“But it’s Sebastian literally when you met him you even said you’d fuck him.” Emily said to Cody.

Cody sighed and said, “fair point but with protection so that it’s not gay.” 

You shook your head and said, “you guys are the weirdest people I know.” 

The day went on and then it was the end of school. You stood there waiting outside making small talk with Carly and Lilly. 

“That’s precisely why The Vampire Diaries is better than Twilight.” Carly said. 

Lilly shook her head and said, “Twilight is a classic, you can never beat a classic.” 

I smiled and chuckled and then saw Sebastian pull up to the curb. He rolled the window down and smiled.

“Hey Sebastian!” Your friend Carly said waving.

“Hello Ms Carly and Ms Lilith.” Sebastian said as you opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat.

Lilly smiled and said, “have you finished the book I sent you?” 

Sebastian smiled and said, “yes it was a lovely story.” 

You smiled and waved goodbye to them as Sebastian drove off. You sighed and leaned back in your seat and looked at Sebastian saying, “you ready to babysit a 7 and 10 year old tonight.” 

Sebastian smirked and said, “as ready as I’ll ever be my beautiful mistress.” 

You blushed slightly and looked away and said, “uh huh... now that I think about it you’ve never helped me babysit before. Oh boy are you in for a treat with these kids.” 

——time skip——

There was a knock on the door. Sebastian opened it and was smiled.

“Um hello is (fn) here?” The lady asked.

You briskly walked to the door tying your hair up while doing so and said, “oh Mrs Williams hello, this is Sebastian he’s my butler.” 

The lady smiled and nodded.

“(Fn)!!!!” A little girl came running and hugged your waist. She had brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. 

“Hello there Mary.” You said stroking her head.

“Aye (fn)!” Said the boy walking in. He was the 10 year old, he had jet black hair and brown eyes. 

“Jason.” You said smiling at him.

“We’ll be back around 8:30, is that alright?” Mrs Williams asked.

“Oh of course that’s fine plus they’re good kids.” I say.

“Bye mom!” The two kids said waving. 

Sebastian shut the door once the lady left. He smiled as the kids looked up at him peculiarly.

“Who’s he?” Asked Mary.

Jason snickered and said, “is he your boyfriend?” 

SPOV 

I stood there slightly shocked a small blush dusted over my cheeks. I looked at (fn) as she was bright red and yelled, “don’t be crazy! Why would I date him?!”

I smirked and said, “sadly no we are not lovers. But to answer your question my name is Sebastian, I am lady (fn)’s butler.” 

(Fn) looked at me when I said that slightly shocked and her face bright red. ‘Oh how adorable she was with that face.’ 

“Well on that note.” She said glaring at me slightly, “let’s go downstairs and we can play.” 

YPOV 

I made my way downstairs with the kids. I pulled out some of my old toys I had from when I was little.

Mary sat down and started playing with my dolls while Jason decided to talk with Sebastian for a bit.

“So how old are you?” Jason asked.

You glanced at Sebastian as he smirked and said, “I’m....” he whispered in Jason’s ear and the kid’s eyes widened.

Jason said, “woah, ok I promise I won’t tell anyone.” 

You cocked your head to the side and Sebastian merely placed a finger over his lips.

You, Sebastian, and the kids all played together and then it was time to serve them dinner.

Sebastian brought out to the table chicken tenders and fries. He wasn’t particularly fond of cooking this but I had told him that the kids wouldn’t like overly fancy food.

The clock turned to 8:45 and Mrs Williams was here.

“Bye (fn) bye Sebastian!” The two kids called smiling brightly as the waved goodbye.

You smiled and waved. Sebastian did the same with a smile on his face as he looked at you.

You glanced at Sebastian and the two of you looked at each other for what seemed like forever smiling blushing lightly.

“Uh! Right um well I’m off to bed. Oh and tomorrow Cody invited me to his party and your invited as well.” You said yawning a s Sebastian trailed behind you.

“Is it his birthday?” He questioned.

“Uh no it’s just a party a bunch of seniors from years past are getting together at his house and some kids from my grade.” I said.

“My lady you do realize he is the male that was drinking beer at school.” Sebastian said tucking you in bed.

You sighed and looked at him a small part of you yearning for him to stay with you. “Yeah... it will be ok though where safe people.” You said. The truth was though that you had a small suspicion with Sebastian and wanted to see if you where right if you got him drunk.

—-2 years ago——

I was dating this boy names Lucas and we where head over heels for each other. Sebastian always stayed silent when he came over or would merely say one-two words and then leave. 

But when we where alone he’d always say, “I don’t understand why you like that boy.” Or something along the lines of, “you can do so much better than him believe me I would know.”

——present—-

So your friend Cody had always told you, maybe he was jealous and liked you, which intrigued you to an extent to see if he was right.

I wonder what a demon acts like drunk?


	3. A Drunk Demon is an Honest One

YPOV 

It was the night of the party. It wasn’t anything formal so you merely wore some jeans a (fc) shirt and some nice boots. Sebastian styled your hair and smiled. 

Sebastian was wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, and a black leather jacket. In the modern world you realized that Sebastian couldn’t walk around in his tailcoat like he would in the Victorian era, but shopping with him was a blast.

——flash back——-

YPOV 

You and Sebastian where walking through the mall. You smiled and said, “so you see any store that catches your eye as far as clothing wise?” 

Sebastian was wearing currently at that moment his white button up and his black pants. A few people looked at Sebastian but mostly girls would giggle and smile at him.

“Well that one looks like they sell decent dress wear.” He said gesturing to the store in front of you two.

You sighed and said, “that’s a store that you’d get clothes for a wedding or for prom to, I’m talking about... how about hot topic they look like they sell clothes you’d like.” 

Sebastian and you walked over he shook his head and the two of you ended up settling for Gap and Old Navy since Sebastian didn’t like spending to much money.

“Alright so you want these?” You asked as you pulled your wallet out.

“Yes I suppose these will suffice.” He said.

You walked up to the cash register and paid. The lady smiled at Sebastian and said, “is this your sister? I can tell looks run in the family.” 

You weren’t sure who she was complimenting at that moment but either way that was the one annoyance with being in public with Sebastian. He always seemed to draw large crowds of girls.

Sebastian rose a brow and shook his head. “No she’s my...” he was about to continue when you gave him the glare of, ‘if you say butler she’ll think we are weird.’ 

“She’s my darling lover.” He said wrapping his arm around you.

You blushed and looked at him saying with your face, ‘what the hell?!’

“Isn’t that right my darling kitten.” He said smiling.

“Uh- yeah...” you said as you grabbed your bags and walked out. 

“Was that really necessary! You could’ve said anything, you could’ve probably gotten away with saying I’m your daughter!” You said flustered and embarrassed.

“Awe is my master embarrassed?” He asked tilting his head.

You growled and said, “yes actually, you made an embarrassment of me.” 

Sebastian chuckled and his eyes caught a Halloween store. His eyes sparkled and said, “my lady look! There’s an outfit of a cat!” 

“Yeah Halloween is soon, people typically dress up.” You said.

He chuckled and saw the one of satan and said, “is that what your kind pictures as satan?” 

“Yeah I mean he’s the devil. He’s got horns, a tail, and a pitch fork right?” You asked as the two of you strolled the mall.

Sebastian shook his head laughing and said, “sure, that’s a much more innocent version of what he truly looks like.” 

——-present time——-

The two of you where riding in the car. 

Sebastian grabbed your phone and played a song on your playlist.

The music began and the two of you automatically knew the song.

“Divorced.” You sang.

“Beheaded.” Sebastian sang.

The two of you kept singing Ex-Wives smiling and laughing.

Then the song changed and Sebastian smirked deviously. He had memorized this song beginning to end and end to beginning.

“How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore 

And a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot

In the Caribbean by providence impoverished

In squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?” Sebastian sang.

You chuckled and continued, “The ten-dollar founding father without a father

Got a lot farther by working a lot harder

By being a lot smarter 

By being a self-starter

By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter”. 

The two of you continued singing until you arrived at Cody’s house. You could tell just by the outside that he was having a party. People where parked in the coldasac. The house was lit up with multiple colored lights and music was blasting outside.

Sebastian and I got out of the car and walked up to the house. “(Fn)!!! You came!” Emily said glomping you.

“Sebastian.” She said smiling looking at him as she held you in her arms.

“Hello Emily.” I said as I pushed her away. 

All three of us went inside and saw people talking, dancing, getting drunk, and a few people making out in the corners of the rooms.

Cody walked up to us and smiled, “So you two did come! Here Sebastian, (fn) a mandatory drink.” He handed us a red cup (you’ve seen the movies 😉). Even though I was 18 I’ve had my fair share of alcohol before and knew what I could and couldn’t take. 

Cody winked at me as I took the cup. I took a sip and said, “ooo this is good, cherry?” 

He nodded watching Sebastian inquire the drink. 

“What are you afraid it’s too strong Sebastian?” I asked.

He rose a brow as if you where challenging him. Sebastian knew he wasn’t particularly a heavyweight when it came to alcohol but if you where drinking it, it couldn’t harm him right?

Cody whispered in your ear, “I spiked his drink, so that then we can ask him questions.” 

You smirked and nodded finishing the drink. Sebastian drank a sip.

SPOV 

It was strong, very strong in fact it burned slightly. (Fn) drank this so easily and yet it was very heavy. 

(Fn) and her friends where talking.

Time passed and before I knew it my drink was empty. I felt a little tipsy but nothing terrible.

YPOV 

I smiled and held Sebastian’s hands dragging him to where your friend group was.

“Alrighty! Kiss Marry Kill!” Carly said. She smiled and said, “Sebastian, kiss marry kill. (Fn), Lilith, and... Emily.” 

Sebastian sighed and said, “well that’s easy, kill Emily, kiss Lilith and marry my dear young mistress.” 

I blushed as he said that. The party continued and somehow you found yourself getting drunk, which was also Cody’s plan he just didn’t tell you that part and somehow it was all a blur but you where dancing with Sebastian.

Sebastian spun you around and smiled you giggled your face dusted with a bright blush.

“My lady your gorgeous.” Sebastian said trying to speak over the music.

you couldn’t clearly hear him but said, “your a great dancer!” 

—-time skip—-

Emily drove you and Sebastian home since the two of you where wasted.

Sebastian sat in the back with you. You laid your head on his shoulder and said, “you know Sebastian you’d look really good as female~ it might just be a thought but if you look like this as a male you’d probably turn males heads as a female.” 

“Is that so- hic!” Sebastian hiccuped, “not as beautiful as you...” he purred the last part.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, “where here you two delusional love birds.” 

“Where not love birds!!!” You whined. 

Sebastian and you stumbled inside. Sebastian helped you to bed as you hiccuped and giggled. 

Sebastian tucked you in your bed as you smiled and giggled like an idiot. He smirked and rubbed your head. 

“Good night my lad-“

“Sleep with me tonight Sebastian.” You said blushing furiously and holding your hands out towards him. 

“My lady- I-“

“Just for tonight ok?” You said smiling.

Sebastian reluctantly agreed and laid next to you in your bed. 

——- morning——

“Mmmm so soft~ and warm~” you purred as you held onto a firm pillow.

Your eyes fluttered open and to your surprise there was Sebastian completely knocked out. You became flustered with dirty thoughts trying to recollect your thoughts of last night.

‘He looks so peaceful and cute.’ I thought as he laid there sleeping his hair tasseled about. You could only imagine how cute he was when he was little.

Sebastian woke up and groaned. “Bloody hell!!! What happened last night.” He said gripping his head.

“You got drunk last night.” You laughed, “and you have a hangover.” 

You got out of the bed and said, “stay here you need to rest.” 

Sebastian laid there his eyes barely being able to be seen behind his black locks. You walked down to the kitchen and got some water and some pain killers.

SPOV 

It was strange to have a human taking ‘care’ of a demon. The pain was fairly strong but I had enough strength to sit upwards. My eyes caught a book, no not a book, it was (fn)’s diary. Now that I think about it I was rarely in her room she never let me in here with out her being in here. She always left her laundry for me to do outside the door and when I was let in here she had to be present.

Out of curiosity I grabbed her diary and flipped through the pages speed reading. 

“Lucas, her father, her mother, Emily, .... let’s see oh?” I murmured reading the diary. 

Sebastian Michaelis 

Age: unknown

Real name: unknown

Race: Demon? British accent?

Looks: dark black hair, red eyes, and pale skin.

He arrived on August 23, that day I made a contract with the demon. He was a charming fellow he looked to be 6.1 or 6.2 I’m not sure tho he wears his same old shoes.

Likes: cats, my soul?

Dislikes: dogs, annoying females, probably me...

I couldn’t help but shake my head in disapproval. I grabbed a red pen off (fn)’s dresser and crossed out a line.

I quickly put the diary back in its place and (fn) came walking in. 

“Here I brought you some water and some pain killers.” She said.

“My lady those won-“

“Shush you stubborn idiot! As your contractee I want to make sure my contractor is healthy.” She said in protest.

I sighed and did as she said. Shortly I found myself in my own quarters sleeping. The young mistress told me I had the day off. I was slightly worried but sleep had overtaken that worry.

YPOV 

I grabbed my diary once I left Sebastian sleeping in his room to add that demons could sleep. I opened it up and found.

Dislikes: dogs, annoying females, probably me...

You’d be surprised my lady :)


	4. Do You Like Me?

YPOV 

—dream—

“Sebastian there’s something I want to say...” I said as I firmly grasped the edge of my shirt.

“My lady?” Sebastian responded turning to face me. 

I walked over to him and rested my hands on his shoulders. I looked down at his shoes and said, “I- I’ve been thinking about telling you this for a long time.” I said as I turned my face to look at him.

I was bright red and all Sebastian did was smile. His hand moved to my cheek and caressed it. 

“Sebastian I like you... I like you a lot...” I said as I looked in his red eyes bright red.

Sebastian smirked and lowered his faces. He hesitated as if he was going to say something but just smiled and pressed his lips against yours. 

It was a small kiss to respond with he smirked and whispered near your ear, “my kitten you don’t know how long I’ve thought of this.” 

I blushed and right when the two of you made eye contact, you kissed.

“Mmmm.” I hummed in delight as Sebastian and I made out in the kitchen. He slowly guided my body to another room his lips sucking and dancing with mine.

His lips moved to my neck and I felt him suck and lick my sweet spot. 

“Sebast- Sebastian~” I breathed as he sat down on a couch in the living room.

He held me firmly on his lap with a glint of lust in his eyes. Sebastian smirked at the way you where positioned and how each of your lower regions where touching.

I moved my hands down his chest while he began to undress me not waiting a single moment. 

Sebastian flipped you over and made it so that you where laying on the couch. He admired your breasts. He tugged his glove off with his teeth and moved his hand towards your breast and squeezed it. 

“Mmm Sebastian~” you moaned as you arched your back.

Sebastian moved his mouth down and licked and sucked on your breast. “My kitten if your any louder the whole neighborhood will here~” he said seductively in your ear.

You wanted to test your partner and moved your hands to his lower region and started to massage it through the cloth.

Sebastian growled and said, “eager are we?” His face was slightly dusted with blush as he saw the lust in your eyes.

——present time——

“Possibly~” you murmured in your sleep.

You the shot up awake your face bright red. You looked around and realized it was only a dream. 

‘Why’d I dream of that?’ I asked myself. 

I shook it off and decided to get up and walk around for a bit. I slid out of my bed and opened the door. I started walking towards the kitchen. That’s when I rammed face first into someone. I felt my heels lean back and prepared to fall I didn’t. 

There was Sebastian holding me in his arms so I didn’t fall.

“My lady if I may ask what are you doing still up at this hour?” He asked. 

“I-“ you thought long and hard about your dream. You turned bright red and said, “I was feeling some pain and soreness so I decided to stretch my legs.” 

“Is that so would you like me to give you a massage perhaps?” He pondered as his hands moved to your shoulders and slowly squeezed them. It felt amazing he was a perfectionist at everything. 

You melted in his arms and hummed a, “sure that sounds nice.” 

Sebastian carried you to your room and sat you down in a chair. His hands slowly rubbed and squeezed your shoulders. You tilted your head down in response to the amazing sensation.

“What happens if I go lower perhaps?” He purred as his hands moved lower. His thumbs rubbed circles in your spine. You softly hummed in delight.

“My lady may I ask you a question?” He asked his face close to yours and his hands on your waist.

“Yes...” I answered curiously.

“Is it perhaps that you like me?” He asked his hands now wrapped around you in a hug. 

‘How’d he know? No how’d he figure it out was the better question?’ You thought bright red.


	5. I Love You Too

[🍋 Lemon warning]

“Is it perhaps that you like me?” He asked his hands now wrapped around you in a hug. 

‘How’d he know? No how’d he figure it out was the better question?’ You thought bright red.

“Uh- what makes you think that?!” You asked your face the same color as Sebastian’s eyes.

Sebastian turned you around so that you where now facing him. He smirked and whispered in your ear, 

“I know what you desire my lady.” 

There was silence.

Just silence and your bright red face.

“I’m almost inclined to say...” he paused, “yes your dream it was about us yes?” He was smirking wickedly now and was facing your flustered face.

“I-“

“And you’ve been wanting this for a while yes?” 

In truth you had a massive crush on Sebastian ever since you where a Junior you had developed feelings for him.

—-flash back——

“My it’s already 12, my lady I suggest you wake up~” Sebastian said in a sing-song voice.

You rolled over and coughed. You looked up at him with a flushed face and dark circles under your eyes.

Sebastian’s eyes widened and he said, “my lady do you feel alright?”

“Yea- uhg!” You said coughing afterwards. “I’m fine.” Your voice was raspy and hoarse. Sebastian dialed up Lilith and asked her to come over and help.

Even though he was an intelligent butler, he didn’t know how human’s health worked.

SPOV 

Lilith walked in the house and said, “how’d she look?” 

“Well her face was the color of a rouge and her eyes-“

“No I mean like did she have a fever? Coughing? Sneezing? Sore throat?” Lilith asked.

“She was coughing and her temperature was high.” I said worried.

Lilith nodded and said, “here make her some tea and she can take this DayQuill does wonders so just have her take the daytime one in the morning and the nighttime one at night.” 

I nodded and started preparing a tea for her.

——-time skip——

YPOV 

“My lady your medicine for this morning.” He said.

You smiled and took it. You sighed and sat up eating your breakfast in bed.

Sebastian smiled cheerfully and said, “Is there anything you would care to do today?” 

“Draw.” You mouthed hoarsely.

Sebastian smiled and nodded bringing your art supplies to you.

You smiled and started drawing your favorite photo on your phone of Sebastian and your cat.

Sebastian sat next to you holding your supplies and handing them to you when you needed each item. 

———another flash back———

You had been being picked on by these girls for a few weeks and it made you just want to kill them. 

Sebastian saw you curled up in your bed mumbling stuff to yourself.

Sebastian sighed and walked over to you. “Are you alright my la-“

“No! Just leave me alone!!!” I yelled lashing my hand out on him tears in my eyes.

Sebastian caught my arm and pulled me close to him. He held me in a hug and whispered, “your so scared of crying, why? It’s ok to cry my lady.” 

Your fists clenched his jacket as you cried. Sebastian sat there and did something none of your friends did when you had a problem... he listened. He didn’t give you advice our tell you XYZ things he just listened while he held you in his arms and you sobbed. 

“I hate her.” You said as Sebastian held the tissue for you to blow your nose.

Sebastian wiped your cheek and said, “now your mother will be home shortly so put on a smile for me will you.” 

He didn’t ask why you felt the way you did, he just accepted it. He just moved on to something else and it was wonderful, you hated explaining yourself to people so having someone who just accepted it was refreshing.

——present———

You had remembered why you liked Sebastian so much and blushed.

“Se-Sebastian. I did dream about you and I like that...” you murmured looking up at him bright red. 

Sebastian smiled and hesitated as if he was going to say something but before he could you crashed your lips into his. You don’t know if he was kissing you back or not, all you know is that you loved him more than anything. 

Sebastian touched his lips as you pulled away. He smirked his face slightly pink. “My your acting class as paid off hasn’t it~” he said leaning closer to you.

You looked down and felt him lift your chin up to face him. 

“(Fn).” 

You looked up at him blushing, he normally addressed you by my lady.

“Or maybe I should say my kitten, either way, I’ve thought of us quite often like this.” Sebastian said. Afterwards he kissed you passionately. 

Sebastian picked you up and placed you on the bed and crawled on top of you. 

“Mmmm Sebastian~” you moaned as he started kissing your neck. 

You started tugging on his tie smirking. Sebastian pressed his finger to your lips. You looked up at him questioning him.

“My kitten are you sure about this?” He asked.

You blushed and nodded as you reached up towards him and started kissing him. Sebastian smirked and you moved to where he was sitting now and you where sitting on his lap. You started kissing him as he slid his tongue in you. You slowly started to grind against his member he growled in delight as you started making him hard.

You where in absolute heaven. 

Sebastian moaned and started rubbing his fingers against your folds causing you to moan. 

The two of you undressed each other completely now you where just in your bra and underwear and Sebastian was in his boxers. 

“My kitten~” he moaned, “I don’t think I’m hard enough yet.” He paused and smirked you saw the sudden dominance in his eye as he gripped your face and said, “why don’t you go down there and put my weapon in your mouth. Besides you’ve always wanted to know what I taste like yes?” 

You blushed and submissively did as he said. You slid Sebastian’s boxers off and looked at the large member. You held it in your hand.

Sebastian chuckled and said, “someone looks excited to see you~” 

You blushed as Sebastian held is dick and fed it to you. You lowered your head sucking and licking it.

“Mmm~” Sebastian moaned as your sucked on his member.

You continue to lick and suck his member. It was so erotic you weren’t even sure what was happening. 

“Ohh what out for those teeth my kitten~” he moaned.

You looked up at him blushing at him submissively.

“You speed it up when I tell you to speed it up my kitten.” He said.

You hummed a yes as you swirled your tongue up and down his shaft. You then started going up and down faster as he told you to do so.

Sebastian moaned and released in your mouth. 

You gaged slightly and pulled your mouth away it still filled with his semen. Sebastian chuckled he gripped your face and spat in your mouth. “Swallow it my kitten.” He moaned.

You swallowed and made your way to his lips kissing him as he flipped you over and you where on your back. 

“Purr for me~” he moaned as he kissed your breasts. 

You purred and moaned as he made his way further down your body kissing and marking every inch of you. Sebastian lifted your legs and spread them as he licked your juices. 

He smirked and said, “are you ready for me to penetrate you my kitten?” 

You blushed and gripped the sheets ready. “Yes Sebastian~” you moaned out.

“Beg me for it.” He demanded. 

“Sebastian fuck me!” You yelled.

“Hmm?” He said teasingly.

“Fuck me! Put your weapon inside of me!” You yelled.

Sebastian chuckled amused and said, “oh I just love seeing you so submissive.”

He lined his member up and thrusted in you. I gripped the sheets and moaned loudly as he held himself in me allowing me to adjust.

I was bright red sweating and nodded. Sebastian smirked and slowly thrusted in and out of you. 

I arched my back and moaned. It was so painful but then I wanted him to go faster. Much faster. 

“Faster”. I whispered.

Sebastian moaned and breathed, “what was that?”

“Faster!” You yelled gripping his hair causing him to groan.

Sebastian smirked and flipped you over not even pulling you out. He then started pumping in you at a demonic speed.

You rocked your hips back. Sebastian’s eyes flashed red as he moaned in response. 

You felt a knot in his stomach you said in a shaking voice over the sounds of slapping skin, “I’m going to-“

“Me too my kit- mmmfmm!” Sebastian said releasing in you and filling you up.

You moaned as you and his juices mixed. Sebastian pulled out of you and smirked. He pulled you close to his chest and kissed you gently. 

You looked up at him and said, “Sebastian I love you.” You snuggled into him falling asleep.

“I love you too.” He said whispering in your ear.


	6. Baby?!

SPOV 

After last nights events I got to thinking and remembering something...

——flashback——

“Cheers to us have finished our contracts!” Hannah cheered raising her glasses filled with champagne and some cheap human blood.

“So Michaelis, when do you plan on getting mate?” Claude asked me as he sipped the same drink that Hannah had.

“Tsk, I don’t plan on having a mate.” I said drinking a red wine.

“What?!” Hannah said spitting her drink out. 

“You know HQ will have your ass for that, not to mention your not exactly best of friends with them.” Claude said.

I rolled my eyes and said, “what’s so bad about remaining a contract demon until death- er well I suppose the end of time since we don’t exactly die.” 

Hannah shook her head and said, “you do realize the demon population is going down right? That’s why you have to mate, the only excuse is if you physically can’t, have some sort of gene you don’t want passed to the offspring, or your a widow.” 

I sighed and said, “you think I can fake a lie that I’m a widow?” 

Claude chuckled a bit and said, “say that pretty little demon girl Veronica called your old place the other day, she wanted to be your mate...”

“Uh! Her the black haired one. Yeah no thanks...” I said.

Hannah sighed and said, “I’d totally mate with you but Claude already claimed me, and if I cheated I could die so.”

“Say just curious whatever happened to Timber, the triplet he fell in love with a human yes?” I asked.

Hannah cleared her throat and said, “heh yeah, they took him away, I don’t know if he’s ok or even if he’s alive.” 

“Congrats Michaelis! Mr Business man found his second contract!” 

I looked over and saw Marcus he wasn’t a contract demon, but lived on the souls provided to him by the government.

“Yes I found a female, her soul is rather interesting.” I say.

“She is a depressed one right? Eh those aren’t as-“

“It’s a refined taste.” I corrected Claude. “Plus she doesn’t seek out any vengeance, so this contract will be quite an interesting one.” 

“You’ve been watching her?” Hannah asked.

“Well how else am I supposed to know how to show up and get them to trust me? Do you think I just automatically know?” I said.

Marcus drunkenly slapped my shoulder and said, “Seb’s right but he sure knows how’d get em ladies, eehhh?” He nudged my side with his shoulder.

I chuckled and said, “sure if you say so.” 

———present———

YPOV 

“Kitten~”

“Nngh!!!” I hummed in annoyance.

“Kitten it’s time to wake up~” 

Your eyes fluttered open and you saw the devishly handsome butler standing near you.

He leaned down and pecked your lips as you groggily sat up. 

“Good morning.” He said smiling.

“Morning.” You said.

You shifted in your bed and felt a shot of pain stab you in your lower region.

“Jesus Christ!” You breathed clamping your stomach and legs.

Sebastian chuckled smirking. “It’s good thing it’s Sunday my lady. I’ll inform your mother that you are feeling slightly ill today.”

Your eyes widened as you thought of your mother. “Sebastian what time did my mom get home last night?” You asked.

“3 am my lady.” He answered.

“We’re we-“

“Yes my lady are festivities where finished before then.” He said smirking at your flushed face.

“Good and about yesterday don’t tell anyone. Got it?” You said.

Sebastian bowed and said, “I wouldn’t dare tell a soul my kitten.” 

——time skip——

A few weeks passed and you where stressed to the max not only did you have to take home a robotic baby soon, but also you had a bunch of tests.

Sebastian parked the car and said, “you haven’t said a word since we left the school what’s wrong?” 

You faked a smile and said, “nothings wrong. I’m fine.” 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and kissed you passionately he pulled away and said, “how about now?”

You smirked and said, “a little better.”

Sebastian unbuckled his seat belt and you could tell he was about to crawl to your seat. But before he could you teased him. You undid your seat belt and right as he reached for you to straddle you, you hopped out of the car and smiled shutting the door leaving him in there like a fool.

Sebastian got out and glared at you. “I’m going to have to punish you for that my kitten.” He said smirking.

You blushed and started running inside. You ran and got to the kitchen on the other side of the counter. 

Sebastian smirked and the two of you started circling the counter. You kept going round and round until your tripped.

“Ahhh!” You yelled as you where about to fall but before you could Sebastian dashed towards you and caught you.

He caressed your cheek and said, “you can be so clumsy sometimes.” 

You smiled and cupped his cheeks. You pulled him close and kissed him as he held you.

Sebastian kissed you back smiling deepening the kiss. 

You pulled away much to Sebastian’s dislike and said, “mmm that reminds I forgot to tell you I’m bringing home a baby soon.”

Sebastian eyes widened and he nearly dropped you. He held you close and set you on your feet. He touched your stomach and looked up at you.

You bursted out laughing. “Pfft no! Not that! It’s a robotic baby, I have to take care of it, it’s to show us how we should think about how we could get pregnant at any time if we have sex.” I said wiping away my happy tears.

Sebastian smirked and said, “and yet in have your school the girls have already gotten pregnant and the other half aren’t exactly virgin yes?”

You smirked and pulled Sebastian’s shirt tugging him close to your face. “Mmm possibly~” you said kissing him again. 

——the day with the robotic baby——

You carried the robot into your room and found the horny demon wrapping his arms around you.

“Kitten~ you know we haven’t done our fun in awhile~” he purred in your ear.

You smirked and said, “one sec you pervert let me just take care of this thing.”

Sebastian looked at the baby said, “just to make sure, this can’t record right?” 

You shook your head. “No but I have to tend to it when it cries and figure what the problem is or I’ll get points taken off my grade.” 

Sebastian nodded and once you laid the baby to sleep he reached out towards you. You crawled on top of him and started kissing him passionately.

———-time skip———-

(Partial lemon 🍋)

“Mmmm yes kitten!” Sebastian said as he was holding your hips and bouncing you on his member. 

You rocked your hips and went up and down a moaning mess.

Sebastian arched his back. His head went backwards and right as he was close.

“Waaahhh!!!!!” 

Sebastian glared at the baby. You slid off of him slowly and walked over to the child to tend to it. This time you and Sebastian agreed to use condoms.

“Wait... kitten!!!” He whined making grabbing hands towards you.

You smirked and fed the robotic baby and burped it. You set it back down to sleep and walked back towards him.

The two of you continued from where you left off. Right as you where about to release on Sebastian—

“Waaaahhhh!!!” 

Sebastian growled at the baby said, “that child is going to be the death of me.”

You walked over and rocked the baby.

Sebastian and you finished your activity. You laid on his chest smiling. 

Sebastian kissed your head and nuzzled close to you. 

In the middle of your sleep you heard.

“A! Waaaahhh!!” 

Sebastian shot up and said, “that’s it I’m going to kill that thing.”

You chuckled and said, “I got it.” You groggily walked over and took care of it. 

“Look Sebastian she has your hair and evil demonic smile.” You said as Sebastian walked over and wrapped his arms around your waist from behind. He nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck.

“It’s a her?” He said.

“Yeah what’d you want to name her?” You said smiling.

“Bitch.” Sebastian said.

You giggled as you rocked her and said, “how about-“

“Luna.” He said.

You looked up at him a bit taken back.

“Why Luna?” You asked as you set the robotic baby down.

“Cause Luna Michaelis rolls off the tongue nicely.” He said.

You smiled and hugged him.

———time skip———

The baby project ended and thanks to Sebastian you got a hundred and Sebastian was also very happy that it was gone. Your mom had been busy for awhile with work and you wanted to surprise her.

“Sebastian!” You called as you walked down the hall.

“My kitten?” He purred.

“I want to know what it feels like to be served by you like Ciel was.” You said.

Sebastian stood there blinking. “You want to get kidnapped?” He said.

You chucked and said, “pfft! no I want to know how he ate and all of that.”

“I see so you want a typical dinner that he had.” Sebastian said.

You nodded. 

“Very well then, tomorrow I shall serve you like that.” He said bowing he took your hand and kissed the top of it. “My lady.”


	7. A Phantomhive Experience

SPOV 

The phone was ringing like crazy. I sighed and picked it up. I unlocked my phone and said, “hello?”

“Ah so I was right... funny to think it’s so easy to find you.” 

“You. What do you want?” I asked.

“Well how’s you contract?” 

“Fine.” I responded.

“I heard a rumor you did it with a human...” 

“...” 

“Michaelis! You do realize HQ will kill you and her!” 

“Yeah I know... I don’t love her anyways.” I said.

“Really so why’d you do it?”

“Do make her happy.” I said.

“So when are you going to tell her you can’t be with her?” 

“Soon.” I said.

“Well I have to go, bye!”

“Bye...” I sighed as I hung up. 

(Oooo mysterious phone call~ who was it? Idk you’ll have to wait to find out)

YPOV 

I heard Sebastian walk in my room and open the blinds. 

“My lady it’s time to wake up!” He called clapping his hands.

“Ngghh!” I groaned rolling over.

“You wanted to have the Phantomhive experience! Well you have to be up at 7!” Sebastian said setting down your tea.

You woke up and smiled at him. He was off today... he wasn’t smiling at all. In fact he looked so serious... what’s up with him?

Sebastian then pulled out a list and began to read, “Now your agenda is as follows, you have to study for your tests next week, then you wanted to work on your drawing. Afterwards you will partake in lunch, then we are to go to the market and buy ingredients for your dinner. While where out were to drop off your-“

“Hey! Just tell me what where doing when it comes up ok? I can’t remember all of this.” You said stopping him.

Sebastian sighed and said, “very well then because you want to be treated as a noble I have prepared a dress for you to wear and have your tea here. Today I’ve made an Earl Grey tea, with cream and honey in it.” 

You nodded and then said, “Wait dress?!” 

“Yes as a lady of wealth it’s your job to display that through your attire therefore I took the liberty upon myself to sew you a dress. It’s no tailor’s work but it shall suffice for today.” He said showing you the beautiful long dress that was similar to that of a spring dress.

“You know I don’t like dresses...” you said sipping the tea.

Sebastian smirked and said, “well you wanted the Phantomhive experience yes?.”

You sighed and got up and as Sebastian left you, you got changed into the dress. You walked down the stairs and said, “ta da!”

Sebastian smiled and said, “lovely, I’m glad it fits you.” 

You smiled and walked down and smelt the amazing breakfast. What was that scent? Sweet? Savory? 

Sebastian guided you to the dining room, which you rarely ate it, you typically ate in the breakfast room. 

“Today we have a salmon pate with toast and your choice of either a blueberry muffin, a berry scone, or a chocolate croissant.” Sebastian said pulling the chair out for you.

You sat down and he pushed the chair in for you. 

“Uh I’ll have the... how about the croissant.” You said.

Sebastian nodded and took the plate and placed it in front of you. You took a bite of the food... and thought you may die...

It was perfect. It was the best food you had ever had. You didn’t even know toast could taste so good.

You smiled and looked up at Sebastian, “can I have some of the muffin and scone too?” 

Sebastian sighed and said, “my lady, you should gorge yourself... but I can cut small samples of each since you asked.”

You smiled brightly and said, “this is amazing! And Ciel ate like this every day? That’s- that’s crazy awesome!” 

Sebastian chuckled and watched you eat happily. You finished and said, “alright what’s next?”

“Well you have a test in English over your book that you read so I suggest you study that, then I’ll help you with your biology studying.” Sebastian said.

You nodded and walked to the table and got your book out and started studying taking notes. You glanced at Sebastian who was sitting next to you, but he was on his own side of the table, so he wasn’t close-next to you. He was sitting there texting, which he seldom did.

“Who’re you texting?” You asked scribbling down notes.

“A friend.” He stated.

You looked up and said, “you have friends?” You giggled looking at his unamused face. “No but seriously who?”

He sighed and said, “a friend that I had while taking care of Ciel, you wouldn’t know him, he’s a demon.” 

You sighed and realized he wasn’t going to tell you.

——time skip——

You and Sebastian had finished shopping he started making dinner and you sat and drew.

You, your mom, your mom’s boyfriend, and Sebastian ate together for dinner.

Your mom smiled and said, “this is amazing Sebastian.” 

Sebastian smiled and said, “Ms. (ln) your compliment humbles me.”

Your mom smiled and said, “oh yes (fn) sweetie I’ve decided that for the break next week we are going to the beach.”

You smiled and said, “really?!”

She nodded and said, “Sebastian I’d like you to come with us as well. I’ll be out with Will a lot so it will be nice if you could keep (fn) company.” 

“Of course.” Sebastian said.

Will was your mom’s boyfriend, he wasn’t your father, but you liked him he was nice and made your mom happy. 

Time passed and you then went to bed. Sebastian prepared your room and brought you some warm milk with honey before you went to bed. 

“Thank you Sebastian this was fun.” You said as you laid down.

Sebastian smiled softly and said, “of course my lady.” He flicked the lord off and walked off.

SPOV 

I glanced at my phone and got another text.

So is the princess and you are going to the beach?

Me: yes

So am I, hopefully I’ll get to meet this pleasurable lady

Me: hopefully not

Well until then Michaelis

Me: bye Claude


	8. Beaches and Eye Patches

YPOV

The drive was fairly silent. You and Sebastian where in the back seat while your mom was up front and Mr Will was driving. 

You placed your Bluetooth ear bud in Sebastian’s ear as Pompeii by Bastille started to play.

Sebastian smirked and sang, “But if you close eyes!” 

You and him didn’t really talk that much. What status where you two on, after what happened you had no idea. You hoped it meant that the two of you where together but from how Sebastian was acting you wondered if it was just a one time thing.

You smiled and leaned close to Sebastian looking out the window. 

“Wow!!! Look where here!” You said pointing at the beautiful ocean and the palm trees.

Sebastian smiled and said, “yes it’s quite lovely...” You saw Sebastian look and he almost looked startled as he saw something.

Your family, you, and Sebastian all got to the small beach house. Sebastian said he’d ‘sleep’ on the couch even though he doesn’t sleep. You forced him to put his clothes in your room though, cause you didn’t want him to have his clothes in the living room. 

Sebastian sighed putting his clothes in the closet that the two of you divided in two. You smiled and said, “there! Now we should go for a walk on the beach!”

Sebastian sighed and said, “are you sure it’s quite late your mother ma-“

“(Fn)!!! Me and Will are going for a walk on the beach! Call me if you need anything!” You mom called.

You smirked and said, “Let’s go!” You grabbed Sebastian’s hand and dragged him out of the house. The action took Sebastian off guard and blushed slightly, no he couldn’t let the two of you get closer than friends he wouldn’t be able to bear that burden, that he... he took your soul.

You walked down the beach with Sebastian along the gorgeous water. You bent down and said, “look! It’s so pretty!” You held up a sea shell and smiled. 

Sebastian smiled at you and then saw something that caught his eye.

SPOV 

“Young mistress could you wait here for a moment I’ll be right back.” I say patting her shoulder.

“Uh- sure...” she said almost sad that I was leaving her side.

I walked over to a group of teenagers, one had her hair it two pig tails that where curled, another was in shorts and topless with blonde hair. But the one that caught my eye was the boy with blueish -grey hair, I just needed to see his face and-

“Excuse me!” I called and the three turned around. There faces shocked and Ciel’s eyes wide. 

“Se-Sebastian?” Ciel said shocked.

“So I was right... Young Master how’re you alive?!” I say looking at the three. Ciel still had his eye patch but he was much older now, he was roughly the same age as (fn) or younger.

Ciel sighed and said, “well Lizzy it makes sense I’m sure to you that she’s alive... except we’re in the bloody 2000s?! But I can explain it all to you.”

YPOV

I started getting impatient and walked over to Sebastian. He was talking to some teens. I slithered know the conversation and said, “Sebastian I got kinda scared being left alone so I decided to- Ciel Phantomhive?!”

“Who’s she?” Ciel asked.

Sebastian sighed and said, “Young Master, this is my new contractee (Fn).” 

You pulled your shirt down slightly and showed where your contract symbol was with Sebastian.

Ciel looked and said, “I- how do you know who I am?”

“Well- er- I researched about you guys... your Elizabeth Midford and looking at the shorts your most likely Alois Trancy right?” You said.

“Precisely!” Alois said smiling. 

The five of you stood and Ciel started talking about how he didn’t die.

“It was strange so when you took my soul the world went black. Like all I saw was black so I figured, well I probably am going to hell if anything and then I heard a voice and woke up in a house with Lizzy and Alois. How Lizzy got there we aren’t sure but Alois experienced the same thing and I think reapers they can live for awhile cause Grell is always asking me where you were.” Ciel said, “and the contract symbol... it never went away for me or Alois.” 

Sebastian’s eyes where glowing a bright fuchsia with hunger he wanted to kill Ciel again. You knew it. 

“Sebastian don’t even think about it...” you murmured.

Sebastian sighed and said, “well you still have souls that’s for sure... this has never happened in all of my contracts though.” 

“Claude you came!!!” Alois said smiling as Claude and Hannah walked over. Hannah looked absolutely stunning she had done her hair nicely and was wearing a nice blouse and shorts. Claude looked the same just in casual attire.

“Michaelis.” Claude greeted smirking glancing at you.

Sebastian looked at Claude and said, “Faustus.” 

“This is crazy...” you murmured to yourself, “everyone was real, or at least is now.” 

“Oh oh! (Fn)! I got tickets for this Dolphin show and I got extras on accident you and Sebastian should come!” Lizzy said happily.

You smiled already knowing you and Lizzy where going to be the best of friends. “I’d love too! You want to go Sebastian?”

Ciel looked at the two of you shocked that you asked him instead of ordering him.

“I suppose, I don’t have choice really since I need to make sure that spider doesn’t try anything funny.” Sebastian said. 

Time passed and you found yourself walking and talking with Alois and Lizzy. 

SPOV 

“So have you told her yet?” Claude asked leaning up against a tree.

“No... “

“So what are you just going to play with her then? And let her bawl her eyes out when she finds out just go tell her!” Claude said.

“He’s right. She should know sooner than later.” Hannah said.

I sighed and nodded. 

YPOV 

“My lady may I speak with you for a bit.” Sebastian said smiling.

You smiled and nodded. “Sure!” You said walking away from everyone.

The sky was now dark so people couldn’t really see you that well but you two could see each other.

“I want to talk about us.” Sebastian said stopping in his tracks.

“Um ok...” you said your heart racing a mile a minute.

Sebastian looked as what he was about to say was going to be hard. He looked off and said, “we can’t be together.” 

“What?” You whispered feeling a pain in your chest.

“What happened those few days was merely to pleasure you. I was in heat and delirious I should have never led you on like that.” Sebastian said.

“I thought.... I thought you liked me.” You said your eyes watering.

Sebastian sighed and looked at you feeling a thousands pains of regret. “I’m a demon, your a human. It would never work out. You life time is the equivalent of a blink of an eye for me, not to mention our contract requires me to take your soul. Nothing more.” 

“Right...” you said walking away from Sebastian.

“Uh- my lady where are you going our beach house is this-“

“Leave me alone!” You yelled through your tears. “Just let me be!” 

You walked off a crying mess and found yourself somehow back to where Ciel and them where. You looked around and heard, “I see you look happy as ever.” 

You looked and saw Ciel who was picking up the last of his stuff. 

“Yeah...” 

“What happened?” Ciel asked gesturing you to follow him. 

You walked with him helping him carry some of his stuff to his beach house. You explained everything and Ciel bursted out laughing.

“It’s not that...”

“Sebastian? In heat? Pfft!!!! That’s hilarious.” Ciel said.

“What?” 

“All 5 of my years having him as a butler, not once as he even showed a pinch of wanting pleasure from any girl. So therefore he lied to you.” Ciel said.

“I told him to tell me the truth unless it would hurt me emotionally...” you said now regretting that.

“Well he certainly lied, and I think I know why.” Ciel said juggling the stuff in his hand to get the key out to his beach house.

“Why?” 

Ciel opened the door and said, “cause he likes you.”

“But he just-“

“Think about it, your a human, your life span is 10 times shorter than his, if he fell in love with you. He would live with pain the rest of his life, not mention I’m sure there is some sort of rule that for bind humans and demons being together.” Ciel said setting everything down on the floor.

You sighed and said, “so I guess I should just-“

“Make the most of your time with him.” Ciel said, “it’s obvious he likes you, just talk to him and figure it out.” 

You smiled and nodded. “Thanks Ciel.” You said as you hugged him gently and then went back home.

You walked in the house and heard Sebastian trying to explain and calm your mother down as to where you went.

“Yes Ms (ln) she’s alright, if she was in danger she would call me.... I hope.” Sebastian mumbled the last part.

“She could be kidnap-“

“I’m here!” You said. “I just was helping Ciel with some stuff.” Your eyes where slightly red from your crying. You didn’t dare make eye contact with Sebastian and walked up to your room.

You laid down on your bed curled up hugging your pillow and fell asleep. 

SPOV 

I creaked the door open and smiled at (fn) sleeping. I could she had been crying which pained me terribly but what I did was the right decision... right?


	9. I’m Sorry

YPOV 

The dreaded morning came, I didn’t want to wake up. I didn’t want to face him. The idea of him just pretending nothing happened pained you, deeply. But it wasn’t just that... his voice. His beautiful voice that would soothe you would be a nightmare to hear.

It was 1 pm. I never slept this late. I heard a knock on the door, that oh so familiar rhythm he made.

“Go away.” I managed to spit.

There was nothing, but your phone began to buzz. You answered if reluctantly and sighed.

“My lady... I know you ordered me to stay away from you but I must take care you. You didn’t eat at all yesterday and you need to eat something.” Sebastian said worried.

“Go away.” I said tiredly hanging up on him. I wasn’t physically tired, just mentally. I felt done. Done with the world, done with people. I confess my love and get rejected. What’s the point of living anymore anyways? Might as well give Sebastian my soul...

Sebastian could sense your soul, it was getting worse and worse by the minute. He then opened the door to your room breaking the order and said, “my lady, please.” He stood there above you. 

He saw your red eyes and your emotionless face. 

“My lady, allow me to at least provide you a meal.” Sebastian said, “besides Lady Elizabeth wanted to take you to the dolphin show this afternoon.” He placed his hand on your shoulder and stroked it down your back soothing you.

You sighed and got up, “I’ll eat, I just don’t want to go to the show.”

“Why ever not? You where quite excited when she invited you.” Sebastian said.

“Yeah it’s called acting.” You lied. Sebastian could tell you lied but decided not to push further on that.

Sebastian sighed and watched as you walked out of your room and went to the kitchen. You sat down and said, “whatever is fine for me...”

Sebastian pouted and made you some pancakes. He smiled and said, “your favor-“

“Thanks.” You said bluntly stabbing the pancake rather aggressively and eating it. 

The rest of the day was the same. You sat around watching some anime and other shows not really motivated for anything. Night fell and you started to walk to bed when you where stopped.

“Can I help you?” You asked Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled and held a bag and said, “will you do the honor of joining me somewhere?” 

“No, plus everything is closed where would we possibly go?” You said.

Sebastian smiled and took your hand and said, “well I wasn’t planning on taking no as an answer.”

You where about to order him no, but it intrigued you, where was he taking you?

“Where are we going?” You asked as you guys got closer to town. He had been carrying you bridal style and running with a bag in his hand.

“You’ll see.” He said smirking.

It was pitch black outside; to say the town was lit up, would be a lie. The stores where closed, dark, eerie and you hated it. Not necessarily cause it was dark, but whenever you where out you had this anxiety of being watched. 

“Close your eyes.” Sebastian chimed.

“Why?” 

“Just close your eyes~” he chimed once more.

You sighed reluctantly and did as he said. You felt Sebastian fiddle with something... it was metal clearly. You then felt a waft of cold air and shuddered slightly. All you heard was Sebastian’s footsteps carrying you to this mysterious place.

“Alright you can open them.” He said as he set you down holding you so you wouldn’t fall over.

You fluttered your eyes open and gasped. You where at the aquarium and at the dolphins cage where they did the dolphin shows. 

“Sebastian this is amazing! But we’re breaking and entering... we could get-“

Sebastian placed his finger on your lips and said, “only if we get caught. Now go get changed.” He shoved a bag to your chest and pointed to the bathroom which was just conveniently there.

You smiled brightly and hugged Sebastian. You then ran off and went to get changed. He loved that smile if yours, it was so pure and beautiful he felt like his heart stopped when you would smile like that.

You pulled out what Sebastian brought you and saw it was a swimsuit. You blushed at the revealing black bikini and thought, ‘wait what do I need this for?’

You sighed and got changed anyways and wrapped a towel Sebastian packed around your shoulders as you walked out and saw Sebastian shirtless and in his swim trunks. You blushed and said, “I- um why are we-“

Sebastian smirked and took your hand, “just follow me.” He said leading you down a small connecting hallway. There he opened the door and there was the entrance to the dolphin cage. 

“No Sebastian... your crazy! We could get hurt or hurt them!” You said.

Sebastian rose a brow and was already climbing up the ladder and held his hand to you. “If you don’t do anything stupid we won’t, and they won’t either. Plus people are in here all the time, how else do they clean the tanks?” He said.

You sighed and smiled taking his hand and getting to the ledge. There Sebastian smiled and said, “well?” 

You looked at the drop, it was quite big and you knew that if you belly flopped this you’d have red marks all day. “You know maybe we-“

Sebastian stopped you and grabbed you charging and jumping off the ledge. “Aahhh!” You squealed quickly shutting your mouth and eyes as you felt the water swallow and hold you. Sebastian guided you to the surface and smiled.

You held onto him and said, “that was crazy... you where a crazy kid when you where little weren’t you?” 

Sebastian chuckled and brushed your wet hair out of your face and said, “possibly~”

You smiled and saw the dolphins swimming under you. Sebastian swam down and guided one to the surface. You smiled and touched it giggling. The dolphin squealed in delight and splashed you with its nose. 

You smiled and looked at Sebastian. He was just perfect. Sebastian then started doing some sort of hand signal to the dolphin and it quickly swam down. 

You looked at Sebastian and said, “what did you do?”

“Just wait...” he said smirking deviously as he got behind you and you felt the dolphin underneath you.

You smiled and gasped happily. Sebastian held the fin holding you as the dolphin swam with the two of you around in the cage. 

You and Sebastian eventually had to get out. The two of you got out drying off smiling and laughing. 

“Ahh that was amazing!” You said as the two of you walked back to the beach house. 

Sebastian smiled and said, “I’m glad you liked it.”

You looked over at the ocean and ran close and said, “look at the moon! It’s just gorgeous tonight!” You smiled brightly at Sebastian and he sighed. Something was on his mind.

He clasped your hands together, the only only thing you heard was his sigh and the ocean breeze.

“(Fn)... I’m sorry.” He said his head hung low.

You averted your eyes and stayed silent. Right when you where forgetting it happened he had to bring it u-

“I lied.” He said looking at you still holding your hands. He wasn’t wearing his gloves and you could see his beautiful black nails and contract symbol.

You looked at him confused and said, “wh-what?”

“I never was in heat... I always love you...” he said caressing your cheek.

You blushed and looked at him and said, “why’d you... why’d you lie?”

Sebastian smiled and hugged you close. You could feel his heart racing and something wet streaming down your hair. “I- I can’t bare the thought of- of losing you...” he sniffled.

You pulled away from the hug and said, “Sebastian are you crying?”

He looked at you as you wiped his tears away and cupped his face. “Then let’s make the most of the time I have with you! Plus I’m only 18 I have a lot more years to live! Especially with you with me!” You said smiling.

Sebastian smiled and leaned in kissing you gently. You blushed and held him close wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“I’m” he would pull away pecking you after each word to speak, “sorry.” He kissed you once more and pulled away, “my kitten.” 

You smiled and hugged him close and jumped up as he picked you up and carried you to the beach house pecking your head and face every now and then.

You smiled and laid your head on his chest and said, “I love you Sebastian.” 

Sebastian smiled and played with your hair, “I love you more.”


	10. Bubbles and Troubles

[🍋Lemon warning]

YPOV 

You woke up and smiled nuzzling your face in the cloth near you. You felt a hand stroke your head and you blushed looking and saw Sebastian smiling softly at you.

You smiled and hummed groggily, “good morning...”

Sebastian smiled and kissed your head and said, “good morning kitten.” 

After a few moments you got up and went down to have breakfast. You looked at your phone and got a few texts from Ciel and your friend Carly.

Ciel: Hey! Sebastian has a key to our beach house if you guys want to go use the hot tub or pool while we’re out.

You smiled and texted back.

You: Sure sounds good thanks!

You then scrolled and saw your friend Carly spamming you.

You sighed and decided to calm her on speaker phone while you ate.

“Girl! Answer me!” She yelled.

You chuckled and said, “I was sleeping child!”

She sighed and said, “anyways I need you for a song I’m doing, whether you sing or are just in the video I need ya! And Sebastian would be great since he’s hot!”

Sebastian looked up at you smirking as you glared at him. “What exactly is this song about?”

“Well I have a song that I was going to ask Sebastian to sing, it’s called Nicotine and another one I want you and him to sing one called Girls/Girls/Boys... it’s really good though and I think since your butler can do literally anything he could probably sing this.” Carly said and sent you the lyrics.

You showed Sebastian the lyrics as he hummed them to himself. You smiled softly and said, “we’ll think on it, now we’re going to go so bye!!!”

Carly smiled and said, “Hasta la Vista!”

You smiled and looked at Sebastian making grabby hands. Sebastian smirked and walked over picking you up and holding you to where your legs where wrapped around his waist. 

“Yes?” He purred. 

You smiled and said, “why don’t we go enjoy Ciel’s hot tub, and then later on we can go walk on the beach.”

Sebastian smirked and said, “that sounds nice.” He nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck. His breath was warm and his lips gently pecked your neck.

You smiled and jumped out of his arms and said, “okie I’m going to get changed.” 

Sebastian smirked and said licking his lips, “would you like hel-“

“Nope!” You said shutting your door.

You got changed in your (fc) bikini. It wasn’t to revealing but it was a string bikini which you silently cursed yourself since you would need help tying it.

“Sebastian!”

Sebastian smirked and knocked walking in. He blushed as he saw you turned around and holding the loose strings.

“Can you tie me in?” You asked looking back at him.

Sebastian smirked and walked towards you grabbing the strings. “Of course.” He purred close to your ear. Sebastian was shirtless and just wearing swim trunks that where black. 

You turned to face him once he was done and said, “alright let’s go!” You grabbed his hand and smiled kissing his cheek.

Sebastian smiled and the two of you walked to Ciel’s beach house. Sebastian opened it and it was empty. From what you remembered Hannah and Claude where out on a date, and Ciel, Lizzy, and Alois where out shopping.

Sebastian took you to the patio spinning you around as the two of you danced to there. 

The hot tub could seat what seemed to be six people. It was pearly white and had lights that lit up the water, it also had speakers. You smiled and watched as Sebastian turned it on. You sat on the edge and kicked your shoes off feeling your hands wrap around your waist. 

“Aah no!” You squealed as Sebastian pulled you into the hot tub from behind. He held you close once you slid in and breathed against your neck.

You smiled and turned around hugging Sebastian as he sat down and pulled you on his lap. You smiled and kissed him gently not thinking what repercussions that would result in. 

[🍋Lemon Warning]

Sebastian smirked and growled slightly as he tugged on you and kissed you passionately. His lips danced with yours his tongue slid into your mouth making you moan slightly.

You moaned and felt him kiss you neck biting and leaving marks. “Your mine~” he growled.

You looked at him his hair was soaking wet the two of you feeling each other’s warmth and the hot water. Sebastian hummed in delight as you started to grind against him as he kissed you.

“Oh you vile~” he moaned as you continued you grind against him. 

You kissed his neck and felt his breath shake with with every touch you gave him. Sebastian turned your face and kissed you and started to rub his fingers against your swim suit. 

“Mmmm~” you moaned against his lips as he pushed you against the hot tub and sat you down straddling you. 

You decided to tease Sebastian and moaned saying, “yes~ yes Daddy~”

You lifted your legs as Sebastian’s eyes flickered. That was the last straw that was the last thing that was holding him back. He growled and tore your bikini off and undid his boxers. You blushed and said, “Se- sebas- mmmm~” you where interrupted by his lips crashing into yours.

All you could do was grip his hair and feel his hard member rub against you. You blushed and reached down and started massaging his member earning a shaky breath and moans from him as he attacked your neck earning a sigh of delight.

You felt his fingers slide in your already wet, from the water pussy. You threw your head back and sat down on Sebastian’s lap as he continued to finger you making scissor hands. He then pulled out and adjusted himself and started thrusting in you. 

You bounced on him moaning and your face red. You rocked your hips earning a chuckle from him.

“Oh I love it when you play dirty~” he breathed his voice almost seeming to get deeper. 

Sebastian and you continued not noticing that someone had entered the house.

Third person POV 

Hannah and Claude had returned. They smiled and then looked out at the balcony and saw the two of you- er wrestling in the hot tub.

Hannah turned bright red and said, “my they’re really going at it aren’t they...”

Claude was red as well and said, “I mean it’s not our first time seeing him naked since he gets like this when he’s drunk... but still it just feels wrong for him to do it here.”

YPOV 

Sebastian and you continued on your high bouncing and making out until you released and so did Sebastian. He panted and kissed you softly. He turned his head and made eye contact with Claude who closed the curtains.

Sebastian blushed and looked at you and you turned bright red and hid your face in his chest. 

[🍋Lemon Over]

Sebastian helped you get dressed and then got himself dressed. He pecked your cheek and carried you swaddled in your towel and walked back home.

You smiled and after you got a shower you sat down and snuggled into him kissing his cheek and turning on Attack on Titan. Sebastian held you in his lap as he watched the show kissing you gently on the neck.

“Mmmm so what do you think about being a singer for one of Carly’s songs?” You said petting Sebastian’s hair.

Sebastian smirked and said, “do you want me to be a singer for her?”

You smirked and looked at him and said, “I wouldn’t mind seeing you dancing around singing.” 

Sebastian licked your neck and said, “I’ll do it if you sing with me~ since your voice is soooo seductive~.” 

You blushed and heard your mom coming. You jumped out of Sebastian’s lap and sat down next to him. She walked in and clapped her hands and said, “ok you two whether you like it or not, we didn’t come here to watch Anime so what we’re going to do is we’re going shopping and out to eat for Valentine’s Day! So up to it!” 

You sighed and got up and held your hand and helped Sebastian up from the couch. He sighed and said, “now shall I-“

“No need.” Will said as he walked in with the keys. “I’m driving I still don’t trust you ever since you floored the turn.”

Sebastian sighed and said, “my sincere apologies sir, but if we didn’t go we would’ve been late for our appointment.”

You walked with them to the car. You sat in the back next to Sebastian. You placed your ear bud in his ear and the two of you listened to, House of Memories. You smiled and watched as Sebastian hummed and bopped his head while you lip singed with him. 

When you arrived to town you walked next to Sebastian and smiled looking around. Your mom smiled and said, “here some money, in case we lose you meet us at the Tavern restaurant over there at 6 ok?” 

You nodded and said, “ok!” You and your family went looking around and sure enough... you and Sebastian got separated from them. 

Sebastian and you where looking at clothes. You held up a cute ruffled blue shirt where the sleeves hung around the shoulders. Sebastian smiled and said, “that would be nice, but I quite like this actually.” He held up a beautiful top that was white and had a low V neck. 

Sebastian smiled and held it up to you. You smiled and looked in the mirror holding it up and said, “you know, you might be right... it is quite nice.” 

You smiled and looked back at him as he lovingly kissed your nose and said, “now it’s 5:45 let’s go.”

You could tell Sebastian didn’t want to go. He hated eating in front of people which you found adorable. He didn’t know how to react to things since he couldn’t taste and he sure as hell didn’t know what to typically order.

——flash back——

“Uh no! I’m not eating at a restaurant.” Sebastian protested.

“Why not? Just fake it. I know you can’t taste but surely-“

“Exactly! Which is why I can’t stand eating in front of people!” Sebastian said using his hands to express his frustration, “how should I react! What should my face do?! Am I supposed to say mmmmm delicious? Or at I supposed to stay silent?!”

“Bro your over thinking it.” You laughed patting his shoulder.

Sebastian looked at you and said, “these are questions that need to be answered.” 

——present——

You smiled and squeezed Sebastian’s hand reassuring him. He sighed as you took his hand and walked in. You met your mom and her boyfriend and the 4 of you ate together. 

You sat in the booth next to Sebastian and here and there would smile at him reassuring that he was fine. 

Weeks passed from that day and you where now back in school and right when you where about to start preparing to actually sit down and sing a song for your friend. You find out that there is weed and marijuana being sold at your school, and not from anyone but the boys in your grade. You hated it cause what you heard was that they would spike there girlfriend’s food who would give some to friends and they got addicted and then more people got addicted and it just became a mess. Someone had to stop this, and you knew you couldn’t not by yourself at least. But one hell of a student could.


	11. One Hell of a School Boy

YPOV 

“Hell no.” 

“Please Sebastian!!! You have to!” You said pleading.

“No way I’m not going to your school dressed up as a teenager and searching out the kids that are dealing drugs.” Sebastian said.

“Don’t make me.” You threatened as you played with your top about to reveal the contract symbol.

Sebastian looked and said, “you wouldn’t dare...”

You smirked and showed your chest and said, “Sebastian this is an order! I order you to help me find out who is selling drugs at school.” 

Sebastian groaned and said, “Yes my lady”. He bowed as he said that. He sighed and said, “if I may ask... why are you so interested in solving this?”

“Because it’s the guys in my grade and I don’t want to be known for going to a school that had lots of drugs.” You said. 

He nodded in response and you said, “now! We need to figure out how to make you look younger, like my age younger.” You tapped your foot and said, “wait! Can’t you do that thing where you transform? Could you change your appearance to a young teen? Then I can get a uniform from Cody.” 

Sebastian sighed and nodded. He then said, “close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Just do so, please?”

You reluctantly closed your eyes. You felt a hand tap on you and a much higher voice say, “ok you can open them now.” 

You looked and saw a shorter and cuter Sebastian. You blushed and said, “I- wow. Puberty certainly hit you like a bus.”

“What do you prefer me like this?” Sebastian said.

“No... I like you the way you are. You just look so cute like this.” You giggled kissing his cheek as you walked over to your phone and texted Cody to ask for a boy’s uniform.

Cody: wait why?

Me: Cause I’m disguising Sebastian as a student so that he can figure out who’s dealing drugs.

Cody: oh ok so the usual.

Me: very funny... can you drop it off at my house today?

Cody: yeah how’s 3 sound.

Me: great! Thanks see you then!

You sighed and said, “alright the looks are the easy part. It’s the getting you in that’s hard... you know how to forge something right?”

Sebastian nodded. 

“Alright I need you to forge everything to get you into my school for a week, then on Friday we’ll say you got into West Minister. It’s a fancy private school that requires an application and you didn’t know you would get in till then and decided to go here in the meantime. Lastly, I will need to teach you the proper etiquette of school, particularly private school.” You said.

Sebastian rose a brow and said, “oh do you not have faith in my abilities.”

“In all honesty... no. So go get the forging done and I’m going to start writing down do’s and don’t’s for school.” You said.

A few minutes passed and Sebastian came back saying, “alright I’m enrolled.”

“Perfect! Now let’s teach you everything.” You said clapping your hands.

“Rule number one! Since we are a private school, we are smaller than public. You don’t tell anyone anything private. You don’t lie either cause people will force you to make it true, so what do you do? You just say, I have somewhere to be, or something along the lines of that. Next! Stay away from Carol, Jessica, and Becca.” You said this showing pictures on a white board.

“No one hates Jessica, in fact she’s alright... but she’s so stupid and will randomly say mean stupid stuff. Becca is a bug gossiper and will say anything when she gets the chance. She got our old foot ball coach fired cause she spread a rumor that he was a pedo. Lastly, we are not letting anyone know about us dating. If anyone asks we’re friends and you can’t call me Kitten while we’re there. You just call me (fn).” You said, “understood.”

Sebastian chuckled and said, “yes ma’m.” He walked over to you and said, “at least I get to see you in a skirt all day~”

You blushed and said, “shut it you perv.”

You heard a knock on the door and ran down. You opened it and saw Cody with a bag. 

“Hey!” You said.

“Here! I hope they fit.” He said.

You nodded thanking him.

“So uh- why are you trying to get Sebastian in school?” Cody asked.

“I- well as you know drugs are being spelled at our school from the kids in our grade. I just don’t want to be known for going to a school-“

“That’s a associated with drugs and them think your apart of it? Yeah I get it.” Cody sighed. “Well I gotta go! My shift a Chick-fil-A starts in 30 minutes! Bye!” 

You waved and called goodbye as your friend ran off to his car.

You turned and shoved the bag to Sebastian’s chest. “Ok go try these on!” You said.

——Monday——

You devised a perfect plan. Sebastian would go to school by himself, and you would ride the bus. It wasn’t your favorite form of transportation but it would have to do.

You got to school and saw Sebastian pulling in your usual parking spot with the car. He got out and immediately was getting stared at. 

‘Of course he put on his sunglasses...’ you thought mentally face palming.

Sebastian walked over to you in his white polo shirt and navy pants. He had a jacket in his hand and took his sunglasses off a little bit too dramatically.

“Hey.” He said smiling.

The girls where blushing and practically swooning for him.

“Clearly a quiet entrance isn’t in your vocabulary.” You muttered.

Sebastian smirked and said, “well I want to make a good impression. Now I’m supposed to go to the headmaster’s office to go check in...” He looked around for a sign.

“I’ll tak-“

“Actually! I’ll take him! He is new after all and we don’t want him being with trash on the first day.” Carol said walking over and guiding Sebastian.

(Keep in mind Carol and Carly are two different people.)

Lilith and Carly saw you fuming with anger. “Uh oh, what happened?” Carly asked playing with your hair.

“Heh- everything is fine... everything is fine.” You said calming down and regaining your composure.

SPOV 

The girl who looked like a slut took me to the headmaster’s office.

“Sooo what’s your name?”

“Sebastian.” I said bluntly.

“Wow! That’s such a pretty name!” She giggled, “and your voice... you must be from England right?”

I merely nodded and headed in the office. I knew (fn) was furious with what just happened.

YPOV 

Sebastian returned to you with some girls giggling and following and some guys whispering. 

“Here’s my schedule.” He said handing it to you.

“Ok....” you read through it and said, “great! We have three classes together, English, Science, and Art.”

Sebastian nodded and said, “very well then I shall be off to my first class, (fn).” It was odd hearing your actual name... no it was more than odd it was weird. Sebastian always addressed you by My Lady or my kitten. Hearing your name it was just strange...

The day went normal until you had English. 

“And now what do we do to this sentence?” The teacher asked pointing to a sentence.

No one rose there hand. Who cared anyways it was just a sentence.

You glanced and saw the demon raise his hand.

“Yes Sebastian?”

“Well for starters that’s an introductory phrase so you’ll need a comma there.” He said getting up and pointing, “then I know you said only comma’s but in actuality you’ll need a semicolon here since these are separate sentences that can be conjoined. Lastly you’ll need a period.” 

You mentally sank in your chair. ‘Of course he knows everything... and says everything in English...’

“That’s... right actually! Great job Sebastian.” The teacher said.

“That’s my boy!!!” A guy in the back yelled. His name was Landon. 

Sebastian chuckled and sat back down. The girls smiled and a few started talking to him saying, “wow! Your really smart!

“Yeah do you think you could tutor me?”

“Yeah maybe me too!”

“Oh I know we can go to-“

“Uh actually I find that studying by yourself is the best way to study. You learn how you need to learn.” Sebastian said gently rejecting them.

The girls smiled and nodded bright red. You glared at Sebastian and he smiled at you.

Lunch came and you two sat down eating with your friends. You could see the pain in his eyes with the fact that he was eating and he didn’t know how to react.

You sat next to him and then you had Emily on the other side of you. Everyone at the small table knew Sebastian was undercover.

“Yo! Bastian!” One of the guys said next to Landon.

You rose a brow and looked at Sebastian. “Bastian?” 

“It’s a nickname.” He murmured as he got up and walked to them.

“Yes?” He said.

“Wanna come with us. We just got some- candy”. Landon said.

Sebastian smirked and said, “sure I could use a dose.”

You and Sebastian made eye contact and he nodded at you. You smirked and mouthed, “I may hate you, but good job.” 

SPOV

“So who got this for you guys.” I asked as he handed me a roll of weed.

“Some guys in our grade who have older sibling get us some.” They said puffing smoke.

“I see..” I said puffing some hating the scent.

“So how long are ya here for? I can tell your not staying forever.” One of the men said.

“Why do you think that?” I said.

“Cause your too old”. Another added smirking.

I smirked and said, “well I hit puberty quite early-“

“Yeah and you got in touch with the school police, aka (fn).” They laughed. “Go ahead tell her we have drugs that doesn’t mean they’ll kick us out of school. We pay the school money to attend here. They want are money so they can stay running.”

He looked at me a ring of smoke framing his face. 

“Go ahead Michaelis tell everyone you know. I dare you.” He said in a threatening tone.


	12. Uncovering The Truth

SPOV   
“Yeah and you got in touch with the school police, aka (fn).” They laughed. “Go ahead tell her we have drugs that doesn’t mean they’ll kick us out of school. We pay the school money to attend here. They want are money so they can stay running.”

He looked at me a ring of smoke framing his face. 

“Go ahead Michaelis tell everyone you know. I dare you.” He said in a threatening tone.

YPOV 

You rode the bus home while Sebastian drove home.

You got home before him... surprisingly. When you got in your two cats greeted you with mews and purrs.

“Hello Prince, Hello Midnight.” You said petting them both on top of the head.

You heard the ding of the garage door and saw the devil himself walk in.

“Man... kids your age are mean.” Sebastian mumbled.

You giggled a bit and said, “rough day?”

Sebastian nodded and walked over to you hugging you and holding you close his face pressed into your hair taking in your scent.

You smiled and held his arms around you and said, “mmm now what info did you get?”

Sebastian smirked and said, “I’m going to need payment before I give this to you.”

You rolled your eyes and smirked and decided to tease the demon. You scoffed and got out of his embrace and said, “fine I’ll just go fuck some boy until he tells me what’s going on.” You walked over to your phone making it appear you where about to call someone.

Sebastian’s jaw dropped. He growled and said in a threatening tone, “I beg your pardon?”

You turned and saw a dark cloud around him. His eyes where a threatening red glowing color. If you didn’t know he wouldn’t hurt you, you probably would’ve squeaked.

Sebastian walked over and grabbed your phone and said, “oh? And who’s this boy going to be...”

You sighed and said, “Sebastian I was joking just tell me the information.” 

He pouted and sat down on the couch his face turned away from you as he pulled his phone out ignoring you.

“Hey.” You said sighing.

You groaned and started to take your jacket off and then crawled on top of Sebastian. “Hey, I’m sorry ok?” You said.

He looked you up and down and made a, “hmph.” 

You forcefully cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at you as you kissed him.   
He hesitated and kissed you back and pulled away. “Fine.” He said holding you on his lap while he pulled his note book out of his bag.

You smiled and said, “thank you Sebby~”

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the name and said, “what I found out was that the kids receive the drugs from there older siblings who can purchase said drugs. I did some research and found that the girls at your school talked more that the boys.”

You tended up when he said that and your protective nature barked at him saying, “what?”

Sebastian rose a brow and said, “well I merely charmed them a bit and got them to speak.”

You scoffed and got off his lap and sat next to him and said, “of course you did...”

Sebastian sighed and continued, “either way a girl’s older brother Carson, was his name. He was a senior last year and he gives the drugs to the students.”

“Carson... I remember him. He was the quarterback for awhile. He was a good kid too, smart, went to church...” Sebastian rolled his eyes at your statement.

“Lots of idiots go to church.” Sebastian muttered.

“Hey!” You said, “remember what I said about that. I may be dating a literal devil but I still believe in god even though I probably won’t end up there...” 

Sebastian chuckled and said, “from what I’ve heard you probably won’t like it anyway’s too many rules.” He laid back on the couch his arms behind his head.

You sighed and said, “so is Carson the only one.”

“Well as far as drugs go yes.” Sebastian said.

“Great! Then let’s-“

“Is there an occult at your school?” Sebastian asked bluntly.

“I- what?” You said concerned.

“There’s a few students, I believe one of the girl’s names I got was Riley, and a boy there was... Isaac? I think. They clearly had black magic books and ouija boards and other forms of summoning the dead.” Sebastian said sitting up.

“Ok... but those don’t work right? I mean we all know the ouija board is a bunch of bul-“

Sebastian looked you straight in the eye and said, “do you remember when I explained to you the deference with me and other demons?”

You nodded.

“There’s social classes is what you said...” you said.

Sebastian nodded and said, “I’m considered a high social class demon for making contracts. Much like the story’s in your little bible, there are low life demons who can take the forms of animals, humans, anything and they just kill and feed. No contract.” 

Your mouth went slightly agape. 

“Now these demons can come through these little black magic things, as well as they can form contracts if they so please.” Sebastian said.

You sighed and bit on your lip. “Well what should I d-“

“Move schools.” Sebastian said simply.

“I-“ you laughed a bit and said, “as easy as you say that it’s not. I can’t just move schools. Remember my mom?! She’s the one who you know, enrolled me. What happens if I just tell her I’m leaving cause of a cult? She’ll just say I’m overreacting... plus this cult doesn’t pose a harm right?”

Sebastian looked at you and said, “I want you to think for a moment. If I’m a high class demon naturally I would gravitate towards...”

“High class souls...” you said.

“Precisely and you being a child, a female child at that. Your in a much more risk with a low life taking your soul and quite frankly I don’t care to get my hands dirty with them.” Sebastian said.

“We’ll just come to school with me!” You said smiling cutely.

“I can’t, I have my duties as your butler and your mother will wonder where I am if she comes while I’m supposed to be at school... but I can get you something. I’ll have to go see an old friend this weekend. I’ve been meaning to see him for awhile but this will give me an excuse to see him...”

“Ooo? Mysterious friend. Will this person perhaps add plot to my life and become an important factor?” You said tilting your head.

“I- no this man doesn’t concern you in one bit understood.” Sebastian said rubbing your head. “Now why don’t you go talk to your school or whatever so that I can get the hell out of there as soon as possible.” 

You chuckled and nodded. You started talking with the faculty at your school and they had a big assembly on Friday. Then the day Sebastian was leaving... they finally added security cameras outside I’m blind spots.. finally.

“Sebastian we’ll miss you!” A girl said waving to him as he was in the parking lot.

“Yes it was a pleasure being all of you’s classmates.” Sebastian said.

“Sebastian wait!” 

Sebastian turned his head and you saw as Carol ran over and gripped his tie pulling him into a fiery kiss. She held him in a warm embrace not breaking. Her blonde hair blowing around and mixing with his dark hair.

SPOV 

I sense (fn)’s anger from yards away. I pushed Carol off of me wiping my mouth in disgust.

Carol smiled and said, “there a parting gift!”

YPOV 

“I’m going to kill her.” You mumbled to Emily.

“Woah... why? It’s j-“ Emily stopped herself and realized something. You and Sebastian the two of you where- no-

You huffed and went to the bus annoyed and pissed. Little did you and Sebastian know that Emily was going to follow you two. You had forgotten that long ago you gave her a key to your house for the few times you would get drunk.

You and Sebastian where home and you looked at him pissed as can be.

“Kitten she forced herself on-“ you shushed him with your finger and folded your arms walking off.

Emily’s POV

I creaked the door open and saw (fn) walking upstairs as Sebastian followed her calling her.. kitten?

“Kitten I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you.” Sebastian said stopping on the middle step.

(Fn) looked down at him only two steps higher and said, “mmm? And how do you plan on doing that? Cause to me it looked like you enjoyed that kiss...”

Sebastian sighed and walked up (fn) cupping her cheek and kissing her.

She completely melted in his arms and jumped up as he caught her holding her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him while she and him kissed not breaking once.

I blushed watching almost feeling like I shouldn’t see this. But I wanted to know how far (fn) wanted to go with him. If she loved him more than her ex I want to know that Sebastian will treat her right.

Sebastian pressed her body up against the door to her upstairs hang out room and opened it. He carried you in and sat down on the couch that face opposite of the door.

I crawled silently and crouched behind the couch listening.

YPOV 

“Mmm... Seba- Sebastian~” I moaned as he kissed my neck holding me on his lap.

“Mmm let’s get this dirty uniforms off of you Hmm?” Sebastian purred as he tugged your clothes off.

Your breaths where heavy. Both you and Sebastian’s breaths at that. His face was flushed when he saw you where wearing your lace bra. He smirked and said, “my you practically prepared for this didn’t you~ you naughty little kitten~”

You moaned as he rubbed his fingers against your folds and breathed, “mmm well I had to please-“ you pause and thought of something dirty and wanted to try it curious, “daddy~”

Sebastian blushed and smirked. You felt his pants tighten against your leg and you glanced down blushing. 

Sebastian pulled you close not hesitating anymore and continued to make out with you starting to take his shirt off when he heard.

“Ugh!”

Sebastian pulled away and turned. You looked at him and blushed. The two of you peered over the back of the couch and saw Emily who had just coughed.

You turned a crimson red and quickly hid in Sebastian’s chest hiding from anyone’s sight.

After a few moments you got dressed and so did Sebastian. The three of you sat awkwardly and Emily said, “why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well don’t you think it’s weird that he’s my butler...” you murmured.

“Well yeah... but I would’ve at least liked to know.” Emily sighed.

You looked at Sebastian and took a deep breath and said, “I’m going to tell you something you can’t tell anyone! No one!” 

Emily rose a brow and said, “ok... what?”

“Sebastian is a demon. I summoned him in the 9th grade when I was going to commit suicide and he came to rescue me and provide me another way out. In return I gave him my soul which he’s to eat once I die... overtime I grew feelings for him and well, so did he.” You said mumbling the last part.

“Oh I knew he was demon.” Emily said laughing.

Sebastian and you looked shocked. “What? How?” You said.

“Sweetie, who in this world has red eyes?” She paused, “exactly no one, therefore I figured well it wouldn’t be a surprise that you of all people summoned a demon so I just let it go.”

Sebastian chuckled and said, “your quite observant.”

She smiled and said, “you have to be when you play danganropa, now! Sebastian it’s your turn to leave, me and my child are going to talk!” She shooed him out.

Sebastian left reluctantly as you gave him the ok. You and Emily sat down, and it felt nice. You finally had someone to talk to about your love life, someone who you could gossip with about Sebastian.

That’s what you where missing and wanted. 

Emily sighed and said, “oh... did you hear.”

“Hmm?”

“We’re getting a new kid.” Emily said.

“Oh yeah who?” You asked.

SPOV 

I sighed walking down the hall and froze in my tracks when I heard. 

“Edward Morfran.”


	13. The Art of Dance and Defense

YPOV

It was Saturday!!! Hurray!  
Yes you where very happy, very tired, and very upset that your body can barely move.  
Why’s that?

Remember Carly? The teen pop star, YouTube famous, Carly? Yeah so you decided to make her dreams come true and record a music video with her and Sebastian.

Now... Sebastian is a perfectionist made sure I perfected the dance routine to a T.

—-flash back—-

“Alright I got the video.” You said setting your phone up on the table. You where wearing some black leggings and a loose purple top. 

Sebastian was in a white t-shirt and what you assumed where stretchy pants... you had no idea what they where. All Sebastian wore was his blank pants and occasionally jeans and khakis but it was mostly his black pants or those stretch pant things.

The video played and you watched Carly get up and show the first dance.

Yes there was multiple, one with only you and her, another with everyone, and lastly one with her, you, and Sebastian.

First was Die Young and that involved everyone.

The video finished and Sebastian got up and said, “alright are you ready?”

“No but it looks like I have to be.” You said.

After hours of non stop dancing, every single night. You got the hang of it and where proud of yourself for learning it all.

——present——

“(Fn)!!!!” Carly squealed as she ran over to you.

“Jesus! This is quite the set up.” You said looking at the set.

“Yeah I want to record quite a few. Sooo let’s start with Die young ok?” Carly said drinking some water.

“Ok.” You and Sebastian said nodding.

“Cool cool, I got some clothes over there on the rack, they have your name and are labeled with which song it’s for.” Carly said.

You looked at the short red dress and sighed. Sebastian got a cool outfit though. It was a leather jacket with black jeans that had chains and a white t-shirt.

You meanwhile had a short red flowy dress. 

“Ok I want (fn) here next to Sebastian in the backish. We are going to make a sort of triangle, I’m going to be in between Sebastian and Jackson but at the front. Then Jessica get on the other side of Jackson in line with (fn)... perfect!” Carly said organizing us.

“Alright we’ll do a few run throughs and then record ok?” Carly said.

“Yup!” Everyone said.

https://youtu.be/dgCWd_Ng910

After a few minutes you finished the first one smiling and giggling.

“That was great!” Carly said high-fiving everyone.

“Alrighty next is the one that Sebastian is singing and that’s the Classic one ok?” Carly said.

https://youtu.be/_h7lRCQSy78

Sebastian nodded and got changed into what looked like... a police like uniform? It was all black with a police hat and silver accents.

You where in a cute short black dress that flared out.

You and Carly where on either side of Sebastian and Sebastian started lip singing to the music and dancing. 

You and Carly followed and smiled.

Everything was great until it came to the dance you where dreading... see you didn’t tell Sebastian about this one cause it embarrassed you. A ton.

“Alrighty, let’s go get changed cutie!” Carly said to you as she grabbed the crop top and short shorts.

You had to help her with singing this one since she wasn’t as fluent in Spanish as you where, and oh Boi did you hate Sebastian for teaching you that. 

You had a black leather crop top, short black shorts, and black fish net stockings.

You walked out your hair down and tasseled about. Sebastian smirked and looked at you blushing and licking his lips slightly. 

This one was slightly different than the others, you would dance and then Carly would be recorded dancing and it would be edited to where it would fade from you to her and back to you and so forth.

https://youtu.be/5_4TKRgEr9U

(Your the pink haired girl)

Sebastian sat down and watched you dancing and smirked licking his lips while watching you.

After awhile you got a call and picked up the phone while Carly was dancing.

“Hey this is (fn).” You said.

“(Fn)! This is Emily! I need your help.”

“Oh lord what happened?” You asked.

“Sooo my dog’s sick, and I have to take him to the vet, but I have a shift at my work and I was wondering if you could cover me.” Emily said.

“Uhhh sure. You work at that maid cafe on 15th street right?” You said cringing at the thought of dressing up as a maid.

“Yup!” She responded.

“Well if you do it, it can’t be that hard... alright I’ll go.” You said.

“Oh thank you so much!!!” Emily said hanging up.

“Change of plans.” You said walking over to Sebastian.

“Oh?” He said.

“Since we’re done here we’ve got to go to Emily’s maid cafe and I’m taking over for her today. Luckily Saturday’s are family days so I hopefully won’t have as many men...” you shuddered.

Sebastian smiled and said, “well then shall we?” He held his hand out for you and you took it smiling.

“Now my lady.” Sebastian said driving, “to be a maid isn’t easy, you have to-“

“Wait. Before you start this isn’t really a typical maid. All I do is call people master, mistress, young master, whatever. I serve the food, do the cute little drawing thingy and then play games with them if they purchase it.” You sighed completely regretting this.

Sebastian pulled up and parked. He smirked and read the sign and said, “actually, instead of me dropping you off I think I’ll stay and watch.”

“Uh... ok-“ you stopped and completely wanted to kill yourself. Today was cat day. You’d have to be a cat maid. The literal worst thing with Sebastian being here.

You groaned and said, “come on idiot.” 

Sebastian chuckled and followed you into the cafe.

You got changed and cringed.

https://images.app.goo.gl/3nWYXEGFNvhWbAgX7

The ears where (hc) and the outfit went to your mid-thigh range. 

“Let’s see, (fn) what type would you be? Emily was the big sister type and Kylie was her little sister. We have the flirtatious type already and the stoic... hmm.” The boss was saying wondering.

‘Types?! What is this a host club!!’ You thought.

Sebastian smirked and said, “how about the cute type.” 

“Cute type?” They all questioned in unison.

“Yes everything she does, she does it cutely.” Sebastian said.

“You know that could work, (fn) has a natural beauty to her so making her act cute is all we have to do.” The boss said.

After some time and practice with serving and drawing the faces you walked out carrying a menu.

“Hello Mistress, young mistress and Young master.” You said greeting a mom and her two kids. “Can I get you anything to drink or eat today?” 

“Mmmm hot chocolate!” The boy said.

“Uhhh apple juice.” The girl said.

“A coffee for me would be great.” The mom said.

“Right away my ladies and lord.” You said curtsying.

Sebastian smirked watching you. He was sitting in a booth and just watching you and the other maids serving everyone. To be honest it wasn’t terribly hard since you just replicated what Sebastian did to you just in a cuter way. 

“We have a birthday at table nine.” A maid said to you.

“Hmmm should we go get a cake and sing happy birthday.” You said.

“Yup! Go get the chocolate cake and you’ll draw a cat on there.” The boss said.

“Ok.” You sighed.

You walked out smiling happily and carrying a slice of cake. 

“Happy Birthday Master!” You said to the man. You began to draw on the cat a cute cat and all the maids came out and you all sang Happy Birthday.

You clapped your hands and smiled cheering afterwards.

You went home in the maid outfit. They let you keep it since they had to get one tailored to your size. Sebastian smirked and as you walked in the house he grabbed your waist and pulled you close.

“My my you’ve put on quite a show today kitten.” He purred.

You blushed and said, “yeah, now let me go so I can get out of this itchy mess.” 

Sebastian kissed your neck and said, “oh but you look adorable with cat ears on...” his breathing was heavy.

You smacked Sebastian’s head and said, “don’t even think about it.” 

Sebastian sighed and said, “Aw yes that reminds me, yesterday I heard Emily mention a man by the name Edward Morfran.”

“Yeah what about him?” You said changing in the bathroom while Sebastian sat on your bed.

“Well I want you to stay away from him. He’s dangerous, also I’ve been meaning to teach you some self defense.” Sebastian said.

“Yeah why?” You said brushing your hair and walking out in your pajamas.

“Because you need to know how to protect yourself incase I can’t help you.” Sebastian said as you sat down next to him and snuggled close to him.

Sebastian smiled softly and watched you fall asleep.

—-time skip—-

“And hit!” Sebastian yelled as you punched at his hands.

He had been teaching you how to fight with your hands and legs and with weapons.

“I still don’t understand. If I where to choose a weapon I’d just pick you.” You said to Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled and said, “come on, let’s go shoot.”

You crouched down and started shooting at the scarecrow Sebastian placed in the backyard. ‘Oh boi I wonder what the neighbors think...’ you thought.

Sebastian then loaded a pellet gun and said, “ready?”

You breathed in and nodded.

“Go!” He called.

You started sprinting through the woods as he chased you shooting you. You where running and felt your legs give out.

“I can-“ you panted.

“I need a brea-“

“There’s no break in being shot!” Sebastian yelled as he jumped out of one of the trees.

He sighed and said, “let’s do it a-“

His phone suddenly rang and he looked at it.

“Uh- one sec let me take this.” Sebastian said walking off.

‘That’s weird Sebastian never really calls anyone.’ You thought.

SPOV 

“Hello.” 

“Hello there good butler.”

“Undertaker, I should have known from the number.” I said.

“Hehehe.” He giggled.

“Have you gotten what I asked for?” I said.

“Yes, I have it will take a moment or so to activate it.” Undertaker said.

“Ok, and how about our mystery with the young master, Trancy, and Lady Elizabeth?” I said.

“Well it seems something happened when the you and your mistress made a contract.” Undertaker laughed.

“What about it?” I said.

“Hmm well does the name Edward Morfran ring a bell?” Undertaker said.


	14. Edward Morfran: The Greeting

YPOV 

Beep Beep!

BEEP! BEEP!

“Ok ok!” You groaned rolling over and slamming your alarm clock.

It was Monday, and boy where you not having it. Sebastian had worked you all of Saturday night- Sunday morning not to mention, he’s been fucking disappearing in the middle of the night!

You weren’t one to jump to conclusions... but this was Sebastian, your butler, and you knew his... tendencies to get his pleasure... so where you pissed at him... yes! Very pissed. Where you a hundred percent sure that’s what he was doing? 

No! 

But what else would he be doing?

“My lady! Come on we’re going to be late!” Sebastian called packing your bag.

“I’m going. Jeez!” You yelled running down the steps.

It had been like this since Sunday.

——flash back——

“Sooo who where you talking to?” You asked.

“No one that concerns you.” Sebastian said ruffling your hair and walking inside.

——later——

“Why can’t you tell me who it is?” You asked.

“It’s none of your business.” Sebastian said bluntly.

“Fine.” You breathed out annoyed.

——present——

You and Sebastian where silent in the car. 

“Did you do your homework?” Sebastian asked.

“I think so...” you mumbled.

“Yo-you think so?! Did you or did you not!” Sebastian yelled slightly.

“I don’t know which I did! Just calm down! I have a study hall in the morning jeez!” You said you anger slowly rising.

“My lady you need to keep your grade-“

“Shut up!!! Ok?! Just shut up! I don’t care! It’s one measly homework! It doesn’t make that much of a difference alright so just leave me alone and stop yelling!” You spat.

The car pulled up to the school. You jumped out remaining silent and got your bag. 

“I’ll come get y-“

“Don’t bother. I’ll have Emily take me home.” You said putting your back pack on mumbling, “besides she drives better than you.” 

You walked off slamming the door fuming with anger. 

“Hey (nickname)!” Skylar said running to you and hugging you.

“Hey sky.” You said to her ruffling her reddish-blonde hair.

“Woah... you look upset... what’s wrong. Who or what died? What grade fucked you up?” Skylar said holding your hands.

You forced a smiled and said, “I’m fine, just some stuff at home. But don’t worry a-“

“Your lying.” 

You looked over your shoulder and saw a gorgeous blonde male with icy blue eyes. 

“I- who are you?” You said.

He took your hand out of Skylar’s and held it in his palm. “Edward, Edward Morfran it’s a pleasure to meet you miss-“

“(Fn).” You said snatching your hand out of his grasp.

“What a gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl.” He said.

“Uh Huh...” you said walking away. 

“Now if I may ask, would you join me for lunch today? I’d love to get to know you.” He said with a cheery smile.

You honestly found this kid annoying, but it wouldn’t hurt to join him for lunch. Plus what did Sebastian know about bad people anyways?

“Sure why not!” You said.

“Wonderful.” He said and then the bell rang for class.

——————————

SPOV 

While (fn) was at school I went to meet up with some one who I had been secretly meeting.

“Young master, Undertaker.” I said greeting them.

I walked into the small modern house and took a seat as Ciel gestured for me to sit on the other side of the couch.

“Now Undertaker.” I said facing him. “Do you have- it.” 

Undertaker giggled and nodded. “Your quite a devious one.” He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and took the black brief case. Ciel paid no mind to what I was holding and said bluntly, “so when are you coming back to work for me?”

“I beg your pardon?” I said shocked.

“Our contract states that you’re never to betray me; you have a new contractee and I’m assuming your going to come back and serve me.” Ciel said.

“Well my lord, I can’t just abandon her. Besides your supposed to be-“

“Yes I know but when things like this happen it’s those who came first get first dibs. Besides killing a your pathetic contractee should be easy.” Ciel said.

“Well, on the contrary she’s quite stubborn. You know she is quite like you.” I say.

“That’s false, sure she may be stubborn, prideful, whatever but I clawed myself out of hell to get back to the top. She’s fine living her casual life.” Ciel said sipping his tea.

“That reminds me.” He said setting the cup down. “This girl isn’t just a contractee to you is she?”

“Well-“

“She’s your lover right?” Ciel said narrowing his eyes.

“Yes.” I say.

“Well I don’t care about your personal life, but if that stops you from ending your contract with her and not rekindling ours then I’ll have to take matters in my own hands.” Ciel said.

“Oh and what do you suggest?” I say.

“Poison. It’s simple, you cook. Your food tastes good, just add a little poison. She’ll cough and give out and then you can take her soul and then come back and be my butler.” Ciel said.

“Yes but our contract-“

“It states that you shouldn’t betray her also I’m assuming.” Ciel mumbled.

“Precisely. Now you have been using Claude and Undertaker as your butler yes?” I say.

Ciel nodded.

“Wonderful it will remain that way. As for our contract we’ll put everything on hold since we are still figuring out how you, Trancy and Lady Elizabeth are alive...” I say.

“That’s what I was going to ask you about. See I could see me and Trancy perhaps having something wrong happen in the contract, but Lizzie she didn’t dabble in the black arts or anything which means she should’ve died of natural causes but is some how alive.” Ciel said standing now.

“Well maybe others are alive.” Undertaker giggled.

“Others?” Ciel said.

“You mean perhaps the servants and such? Yes I thought of that and explored the late Phantomhive manor, it was deserted. Now correct me if I’m wrong, but it’s seems that when the young master arrived it seems that he poofed into existence in America.” I say.

“Yes that’s right.” Ciel said.

“Yes that’s what is strange considering you’re from England, so are the rest while Bard may be in America cause he was a solider but-...” I paused and finished with, “let’s keep an eye out for them. I would find it quite troublesome if they where putting there skills to no use.” 

———————————————

YPOV

You were walking through the cafeteria with your lunchbox. ‘Jesus you would think in a school full of dark haired kids you could find a blonde... but I be darned...’ you thought scanning the lunchroom.

“(Fn)! Hey!” Edward walked over to you and said, “I thought we could sit outside, away from all the- commotion.”

You smiled softly and said, “sure, how about the picnic benches near the playground.” 

“Wonderful!” Edward said walking with you holding his tray of school lunch food.

No matter whether it was public or private. School food was the reason why either the kids where super skinny cause no one ate it while the ones who did where overweight.

The two of you went outside and sat at the picnic bench. You silently cursed yourself for suggesting sitting here since you where in your school skirt and the wood would always bother your legs.

You tucked your skirt in and where about to sit down when-

“Wait! Please allow me.” Edward said as he held his jacket and laid it on the bench.

You blushed and said, “how’d you-“

“Just a hunch.” He said winking and then sat down next to you. The two of you taking in the site of the playground.

“Wow it’s beautiful.” You said sarcastically.

“Shhh you shouldn’t speak you might ruin the atmosphere.” He said holding in his laughter.

You laughed a bit and said, “so your- how old?” 

“19.” Edward said, “I have my birthday a little bit earlier than everyone else; and if I’m guessing right... your birthday is.. (birthday.)”

You looked amazed and said, “yeah that’s right! How’d you guess?” 

“Why you have a few traits of (your zodiac). Including your too beautiful to be any of the other zodiacs soo.” Edward said smiling.

“Well Edward Morfran- when’s your birthday?” You asked.

“Hmmm I pretty sure January 21. I’ve always felt I’m similar to an Aquarius. But I don’t know my exact birthday I just know it’s late January- early February.” He said.

“Woah... that’s crazy how come you don’t know?” You said.

“Well I was born at home, so no hospital and after my parents had me they took me to an orphanage and we’ll they didn’t know when my birthday was so we always celebrated it January 21.” He said.

“So why did you come to this school? I mean there’s a great cheap public school down the street why here?” You said.

“Cause your here.” Edward said not lying one bit.

“What-?” You said.

“I’m kidding!” He laughed, “but no your amazing, but I came here cause I wanted something new and I think this school could give me that.” 

You smiled softly. ‘What’s so wrong with Edward? He’s nice, he’s freakin smart as hell, and he’s just a great guy to be around.’ You thought.

The day ended and you where getting in Emily’s car when you heard, “see ya (fn)!!!” 

You smiled and waved bye to Edward.

——-time skip——-

“My lady we’ve arrived to your residence.” Emily said deepening her voice and imitating Sebastian.

You rolled your eyes and said, “oh thank you Sebby, I’ll give you a 5-star review on Uber.” 

Emily laughed a bit and hugged you goodbye.

“Bye!” You said.

“Bye!” Emily said waving as she got in her little Volkswagen.

You walked in and saw Sebastian cooking. On his side of the counter there was a mysterious black brief case. You looked around and said, “who’d you kill while I was gone?”

Sebastian shook his head and merely said, “how was your day?”

“Pretty great! You know, that Edward kid he isn’t at all what you described him to be. I mean he’s practically the dream guy.” You laughed a bit.

Sebastian stiffened and snapped the wooden spoon he was holding. You saw the splinters fly everywhere. He walked over to you and said in a deep voice, “you met him?”

“Yeah why?” You said confused.

His eyes glew a vibrant red and he dropped the spoon in anger and said, “I told you to stay away from that hybrid!” He quickly grabbed your roughly and started examining you, particularly your neck.

You pushed out of his arms and said, “jeez what’s the big deal?” 

Sebastian shook his head and said, “sofa! Now! I’m telling you everything as to why to stay away from this bastard.” 


End file.
